Demasiado tarde para pedir perdón
by Kibara-art
Summary: Guerras , atentados, suicidios, asesinatos... Es todo lo que tiene que vivir Isabel en la guerra civil española. Con este trágico panorama ella encuentra la esperanza en un chico de dieciséis años que le enseña que nunca es demasiado tarde...
1. Cap 1: Todo era tan perfecto

Esta es la primera historia que subo asi que no sean muy duros con ella y denle una oportunidad.

Siento de antemano si hay alguna falta de ortografía o incoherencia.

Espero que a mis queridos lectores les guste ;)

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (claro esta:)

**Capítulo 1: Todo era tan perfecto**

A principios de otoño, cuando las hojas tiñen las calles de la tranquila capital y el sol se asoma perezosamente sobre las montañas, una chica de cabello moreno se acurruca en el bordillo de una acera mientras envuelve con sus brazos sus menudas piernas. Tras mirar impaciente el reloj, exhala un leve suspiro, formándose una pequeña nube de vaho, de entre sus labios color carmesí. Impaciente, decide esperar un poco más, hasta que sus ojos verde esmeralda se fijan en un chico de cabellos morenos y revueltos que, al verla, la saluda con una cálida sonrisa y ella le corresponde con un brillo alegre en sus radiantes ojos.

El chico, después de mirar a ambos lados de forma inquieta la coge de la mano y la guía a través de las calles, aún adormecidas, de la capital. Ella, preocupada por si los ven, siente como la calidez de su mano desnuda la tranquiliza y le llena el corazón de felicidad, de vida…de esperanza…

Durante el camino sus miradas se buscan y arden llenas de deseo contenido haciendo que sus frías mejillas se llenasen de color.

Al llegar a las lindes de un pequeño parque abandonado, el corazón de la chica palpita con fuerza encendiéndose aún más sus sonrojadas mejillas. Cruzan bajo la bóveda vegetal con un paso más tranquilo, disfrutando del paisaje, hasta llegar a un lugar del parque donde los árboles crecían desordenados y salvajes.

Allí, sin poder contenerse más, él se acerca a ella y tras clavarle una intensa mirada, intentando sumergirse en sus ojos verdes, salvajes, llenos de vida, él le coge delicadamente de la barbilla mientras sus labios buscan los de ella, haciendo que se estremezca de pies a cabeza. Al juntarse fue casi como un roce eléctrico… mágico… por un momento todos los problemas y preocupaciones se esfumaron y poco a poco el mundo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo para ellos hasta quedar totalmente solos.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan libre y tan tranquila. Ni siquiera se acordaba hace cuanto tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz… que no se sentía tan viva…

Mientras el frío le arañaba sus sonrojadas mejillas, ella se acurrucaba sobre su hombro y él la abrazaba cálidamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Con él a su lado no sentía el frío que acaecía sobre la capital. Con él, ella se sentía segura… a salvo. Él era lo único que necesitaba para vivir en aquel caos y evadirse de la realidad.

Él era su tesoro más preciado.

Tras estar más de media hora sin mediar palabra, intentando disfrutar del momento juntos, ella levanta ligeramente la cabeza y rompe el silencio mientras sus ojos verdes buscan los suyos.

-No quiero que esto termine nunca- dice besándole tiernamente- No quiero que te vayas.

Al chico se le ensombrece ligeramente el rostro y tras un pequeño silencio dice

-No tengo otra opción- dice amargamente- tendré que irme al ejercito mañana, quiera o no… si no quiero que me llamen mal patriota…

Ella sabía que era inevitable...que aunque huyeran los perseguirían por atentar contra la patria. No tenía otra opción. Tendría que dejarlo ir, aunque la mera idea la aterrorizaba.

-Es que no soportaría perderte- dice mientras se le hace un nudo en la garganta- no creo que pudiera vivir sin ti.

-No pongas esa cara- contesta acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla- aunque no me, veas siempre estaré contigo- ella apoya su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras cierra los ojos- siempre me sentirás a tu lado.

Ella al no querer desperdiciar su preciado tiempo con esas preocupaciones, se acurruca aún más entre sus cálidos brazos mientras escucha su corazón latir calmadamente, que la tranquiliza, haciendo que caiga en un profundo sueño.

-Te quiero… Antonio...

Un ruido metálico hace que abra perezosamente los ojos y aún con la mente flotando en esa sensación de felicidad, ve cómo está en una fría y oscura habitación. Al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, la realidad le cayó encima como una pesada maza y su expresión alegre se tornó por sorpresa y seguidamente por una mueca de profundo dolor y tristeza. Mientras sus manos buscaban esconder su rostro, ella sentía como su alma se desgarraba por dentro a cada llanto... a cada lágrima... al saber que no volvería a verlo nunca.

Él ya no estaba allí... se encontraba muy lejos, donde ella no podía alcanzarlo.

Había muerto tiempo atrás... y con él una parte de ella.

Aunque ella seguía en esa prisión.

Lamentándose al no haber impedido que se fuera...

...al no haber impedido que muriera...

Espero que os haya gustado y si eso le dais a favorite o un simple review me basta ;)

Ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo (OwO)9


	2. Cap 2: Perderme contigo

Aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo de mi nueva historia. Espero que os guste

No seáis demasiado duros con ella mis queridos lectores ;)

**Advertencias: **todo es muy bonico xD

**Aclaraciones:** la serie hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría xDD)

Sin más dilaciones comencemos… :D

**Capítulo 2: Perderme contigo**

Seguía Isabel encerrada en su oscura y pequeña prisión pensando en su amado… Reviviendo sus peores pesadillas.

Nunca olvidaría lo que pasó… nunca olvidaría cómo lo conoció y mucho menos olvidaría la cara de su asesino…

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos todos los recuerdos le venían a la memoria, amargos y desordenados. Recuerdos con sabor a sal. Éstos la atormentaban y no la dejan descansar, hasta que finalmente iba cerrando los ojos, cansados de tanto llorar, hasta caer rendida en una fría esquina de la celda y dejaba volar sus pensamientos para poder encontrarse con sus dulces recuerdos…

Para poder volverlo a ver…

Isabel siempre había trabajado en las afueras, en los campos de cultivo, desde que tenía memoria ya que siempre hacía falta una ayuda para cultivar y cuidar del huerto, sobre todo desde que la mayoría de los varones se tuvieron que enrolar en el ejército, incluido su hermano. Su familia no tenía más que una casa con algunos muebles viejos y una extensión de campo que sembraban para poder llevarse algo a la boca, sobre todo desde que empezó la guerra civil. Tras estallar el conflicto, la mayor parte de la cosecha tenían que dárselo a los franquistas, y la gente de ciudad, asustados, fueron moviéndose de la capital a las afueras por miedo de que bombardeasen la capital. Ella estaba recogiendo tranquilamente algunos tomates maduros, cuando, por el rabillo del ojo ve a un extraño con buenas ropas, aunque magulladas, comiendo con ansias un tomate rojo y brillante que había cogido de la su mata.

Ella, por un momento, se quedó parada observando el descaro de aquel joven extraño, como el que observa un cervatillo entre el follaje. Poco después el chico, al levantar la mirada de su preciado tesoro se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Isabel, que lo miran con curiosidad, admirando sus cautivadores ojos de avellana.

Tras darle un último bocado al suculento tomate, sin perder el contacto visual/ sin dejar de mirarla, ella le llama la atención con un sonoro grito de reproche y acto seguido él, alarmado, sale por patas. No llega a dar más de dos pasos sin que, torpemente, tropiece y llegue a parar suelo. Antes de poder incorporarse, ella le alcanza y le coge del traje mientras le grita mosqueada.

-¡¿Pero qué piensas que estás haciendo comiéndote nuestra cosecha?!-dice clavándole una mirada furiosa.

-Perdona no sabía que esto fuera a ser de nadie- se excusa mientras se retira el barro de la cara.

-Como si un huerto tan cuidado no fuera a ser propiedad de nadie- dice mofándose de su absurda escusa.

-Lo… lo siento- dice mirándola con profundo arrepentimiento-te…tenia hambre- baja la cabeza avergonzado mientras se sonroja ligeramente- es que llevo un día entero perdido en el bosque.

Era cierto que su huerto se encontraba a las lindes del bosque y ahora que se fijaba bien en el chico sus ropas estaban, aparte de sucias, muy magulladas y llevaba una maleta de cuero igual de sucia que él.

El rostro del joven lucía numerosos arañazos y en sus cabellos castaños se podían ver algunas hojas y ramas enredadas.

En resumen, el chico daba pena…

Aunque a los ojos de ella suscitaba compasión y abrió su corazón ante ese chico desconocido para ella.

-¿Pero para qué te internaste en el bosque?- dice cambiándosele la cara por completo a una tierna expresión de duda y compasión.

-Es la primera vez que vengo por estos lugares y solo intentaba llegar hasta mi nueva casa- dice cogiendo la maleta mientras le intenta quitar la mugre con la manga, aunque no hizo gran cosa…- y en la estación me dijeron que había un atajo atravesando el bosque.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra tu casa entonces?- pregunta intrigada.

-Pues en el caserío del Montijo- dice sin pensarlo.

Entonces ella se puso los dedos en la sien y se tomó su tiempo antes de decir.

-A ver cómo te lo digo…-dice apretándose fuertemente la sien- Has ido en dirección contraria.

En ese momento la cara del chaval era un cromo y tardó un rato en responder.

-¿Entonces hacia donde se va?- pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

-Pues…- dice aclarándose la garganta- Por dónde has venido-entonces el chico bajó la cabeza derrotado mientras ella continuaba- sólo tienes que atravesar el río por el puente viejo y un poco más allá te encontrarás una carretera que te llevará directamente hasta allí.

Tras un incómodo silencio, se levantó con la confusión pintada en su rostro que daba a entender que su sentido de la orientación brillaba por su ausencia. Entonces después de sacudirse la ropa se dirige a las lindes del bosque a trompicones, como si de un títere se tratase. Isabel se dedica a ver cómo se va el chaval con los ánimos por los suelos pero a mitad de camino, tras fruncir ligeramente el ceño, le dice.

-Espera un momento- dice levantando la mano mientras da un gran suspiro- venga… te acompaño.

En ese momento al chico se le iluminó la mirada y los dos juntos traspasaron las lindes del gran bosque que se abría ante ellos.

Y os dejo aquí el final del capítulo con los dos juntitos.

Lo que pase después tendréis que verlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Si os a gustado seguid la historia o me mandais un review ;)))

Aprecio mucho vuestro soporte sobre esta historia


	3. Cap 3: Te esperaré

Aquí traigo otro capítulo de nuestra súper historia :DDD

Espero que os guste a mis queridos lectores

**Advertencias:** Tony sólo es un mote, su nombre real sigue siendo Antonio Fernández Carriedo.  
**Aclaraciones:** hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Siento de antemano cualquier incoherencia escrita  
Comencemoos con la historia :)

** Capítulo 3: Te esperaré**

Estuvieron caminado entre la maleza un buen rato antes de que unos de los dos decidiera romper el hielo  
-¿De dónde vienes si puede saberse?-pregunta Isabel curiosa.  
-De la gran ciudad- responde dice con una sonrisa- Mis padres se han mudado al pueblo de las afueras hace poco y venía a reencontrarme con ellos.  
-¿Pero entonces... donde vivías antes?- pregunta con más interés  
-Antes estudiaba en un internado de la capital- dice enseñándole una maleta llena de polvo donde aparecía un sello de, al parecer, un colegio prestigioso- aun que me tuve que ir a petición de mis padres- tras una pausa prosigue- Ellos creen que tarde o temprano bombardearán la capital... Todo por esta guerra...- añade con un brillo de tristeza en su mirada.  
En ese momento se generó un silencio incómodo y tras dudarlo ella añadió  
-No te preocupes, las guerras no son para siempre- dijo forzando una sonrisa- algún día se acabara esta locura. Además- añadió- como todos los estirados de ciudad, al venir, tengan el mismo sentido de la orientación que tú, mejor trabajo como guía turística.  
Él se rió mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes antes de añadir  
-Seguro que lo harías genial-dice mirándola con sus sonrientes ojos morenos/pardos- Aunque volvería a perderme sin pensarlo con tal de que me guiases de nuevo a mi casa

Ella, al ver su intensa mirada como brillantes piedras de azabache, apartó la suya bruscamente mirando hacia un lado mientras sus mejillas cogían color. Entonces siente como su corazón late fuertemente, y como emerge, de lo más profundo de su ser, un sentimiento extraño para ella.  
Un sentimiento confuso y maravilloso que le recorre de pies a cabeza.  
Entonces él se para en seco, se acerca a ella y la mira a los ojos.  
-Si me vuelvo a perder- dice con mirada amable- ¿Querrías ser mi guía personal?  
De repente a Isabel se le encendieron sus suaves mejillas y su rostro se enrojeció. No pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos color avellana que la miraban con intensidad. Tuvo por un momento la tentación de dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento... pero lo reprimió y solo se dedicó a mirarlo con sorpresa. No supo que contestar y tras pasear la mirada por el bosque solo pudo decir.  
-Ya estamos- dice recobrando su compostura mientras carraspea ligeramente.  
El chico sorprendido ante la respuesta ve que unos metros más allá se podía ver una carretera, ya a las afueras del bosque.  
Ella se coloca en el filo de la carretera y levantando el brazo, señala hacia el horizonte.  
-Si sigues por esta carretera en veinte minutos estarás allí- dice secamente- no hay perdida.  
El chico tras dejar escapar un suspiro le sonríe de oreja a oreja y le dice  
-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí- dice con una gran sonrisa- y gracias por el tomate- añade poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Cosa que le hace reír levemente a Isabel a quien su corazón se entristece en pensar de dejarlo ir... pero entonces añade- ¿Podríamos vernos otro día?  
A la chica le pilla la pregunta por sorpresa pero tras un silencio contesta.  
-No creo que pueda ser-dice cabizbaja mientras a él se le cambia la expresión- no creo que quieras que te vean con una pobretona... eso está mal visto- dice mirando hacia un lado  
Tras un silencio él contesta  
-A mí no me importa si a ti tampoco- dice posando su ojos decididos sobre los de ella- estoy harto de las concepciones de la sociedad, de qué tienes que pensar, de quien tiene que morir...-ella miraba asombrada su semblante serio y voz firme mientras el añade-Estoy harto de esta guerra, de estos ideales... Estoy harto del franquismo...-se hizo un silencio- ¿y tú?... ¿te importaría salir con un estirado chico de ciudad al que desea volver a perderse contigo?  
Tras la sorpresa le costó deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta, solo para decir tres palabras.  
-No me importa- dijo sonriente mientras se ruborizaba levemente.  
Entonces el chico sonrió aliviado y contestó.  
-Nos vemos mañana- entonces se acercó y le dio un tierno beso de despedida.  
Acto seguido se dio la vuelta para ponerse en marcha mientras ella acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos sus labios carmesí sin terminarse de creer lo que había sucedido. Entonces él se volvió para verla con una radiante sonrisa y le dijo  
-Por cierto, mi nombre es Antonio –dijo sonriente-aunque puedes llamarme Tony-entonces esperó a que respondiese  
-Isabel- contestó- me llamo Isabel  
Tras ampliar aún más su sonrisa se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se puso en marcha. Ella ve cómo se marcha con el corazón en un puño y entonces cierra los ojos para recordar ese sabor fresco y dulzón de tocar sus labios  
Aunque su mente dudaba, su corazón supo que el próximo día estaría ella esperándole.  
Lo estaría esperando siempre. 

Y aki el final del capítulo 3 :D  
asique si os a gustado dadle a seguir y si eso tambien me mandais un review :))))  
Si os habeis kedao con ganas d mas... pues a esperar al siguiente capitulo ;)


	4. Cap 4: Siempre a tu lado

Aquí traigo desde lo más profundo de mi libreta otro capitulo de nuestra querida serie ;)))

Hasta ahora a sido todo bastante ligerillo asique agarraros bien que ahora viene lo "interesante" :D

**Advertencias:** por el texto os podeis encontrar cierto vocabulario NO apropiado para niños… llamémoslo…. Tacos :)

**Aclaraciones:** ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (como ya habréis intuido xDD)

**Capítulo 4: Siempre a tu lado**

Todavía podía notar el sabor dulzón en sus labios cuando entonces escuchó a lo lejos su voz una vez más...  
...Isabel...  
...levanta...  
...levanta...  
...levanta...  
Cada vez esa voz conocida se volvía más fuerte y chirriante hasta que un golpe la hace incorporarse bruscamente. Uno de los guardias estaba entrando en la celda, gritando que se levantase y acto seguido se la lleva a la fuerza, a través de un largo y oscuro pasillo, en donde se situaban todas las celdas, hasta llegar a una pequeña sala donde le esperaba uno de los guardias para tener una pequeña charla con ella.  
Al entrar ve una sala pequeña que tenía por iluminación una triste bombilla colgando y en el centro se encontraba una silla, al parecer muy usada y con numerosas manchas carmesí a su alrededor.  
El guardia la lleva, casi a rastras, al centro de la sala y la obliga a sentarse en la siniestra silla de metal con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Delante se sitúa uno de los allí presentes, aunque parecía de mas alto grado que el resto, mientras enciende con tranquilidad su cigarrillo y tras darle varias caladas expulsa el humo lentamente quedándose suspendido a su alrededor hasta que se fue disipando por el resto de la habitación. Isabel al fijarse en su chaquete ve su rango cosido a ella y se da cuenta que es teniente cosa que no la tranquilizó ni una pizca. Entonces después de mirarla con indiferencia le pregunta.

-Conocías a Antonio Sánchez Carriero ¿verdad?- obtiene como respuesta el silencio de Isabel- me lo tomaré como un sí- dice mientras pone una silla delante suya y toma asiento- A estas alturas seguro que conocerás la naturaleza de ese chico- saca de su chaqueta un zippo, el mismo que había utilizado para encender el cigarrillo- sus ideales- se para para dar una calada- antipatrióticos- dice echándole el humo con arrogancia- Seguro que sabrías que era un maldito comunista- comienza a abrir y cerrar el zippo repetidamente mientras continúa- aunque no nos tendremos que encargar de ese bastardo, ahora que está muerto- dice como a un niño al que le quitan su juguete-Me hubiera gustado matar a ese jodido rojo con mis propias manos- entonces ella le clava una mirada furiosa y desafiante y tras un peligroso silencio, le echa el humo en la cara con desdén- Supongo que ya sabes cómo son esas ideas. Contagiosas…. Peligrosas…- dice mientras sigue jugando con su mechero- Mucha gente puede caer fácilmente en sus palabras falsas y envenenadas- tras cerrar fuertemente el zippo levanta la cabeza y le dirige una mirada amenazadora- y tu… por lo que si estabas en contacto con ese bastardo, también lo tendrías con algunos de esos rojos pecadores- entonces la chica aparta la mirada a un lado al sentirse tan pequeña a insignificante frente al teniente que se mantiene firme y amenazante… y tras levantarse bruscamente , le coge de la cara con desprecio, obligándola a mantener contacto visual- Espero que seas lista y decidas abrir esa preciosa boquita- entonces tras disfrutar viendo sus ojos aterrorizados, la suelta dándose la vuelta y , después de pisar la colilla, se pasea por la habitación, hasta llegar detrás de la silla vacía donde se apoya con ambas manos- Dime… ¿a quién conociste?- dice sosegadamente aunque con un tono peligroso en la voz. Ella sólo se dedica a bajar la cabeza, mientras se asoman dos brillantes lágrimas, llenas de terror, de sus húmedos ojos de esmeralda. El teniente tras agarrar con fuerza la silla, la levanta dando un sonoro golpe haciéndola saltar del sitio mientras una de sus lágrimas rueda por su mejilla hasta caer en su falda.- ¡Dime un nombre!

Entonces ella, asustada, empieza a temblar compulsivamente y tras cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo logra decir.

-No… no tengo ni idea- al cerrar los ojos, otras dos lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro contraído en una mueca de puro terror.

El teniente furioso, tira la silla contra la pared mientras dice

-¡No me mientas zorra!- tras dar dos pasos hacia ella añade-¡Dame un nombre!

-Nunca conocí a ninguno en persona- dice con la voz quebrada

-¡Serás puta mentirosa!- grita mientras le da un sonoro golpe en la cara.

Ella con el labio partido, le recorre un desagradable sabor ferroso por el paladar, y aduras penas levanta la cabeza para mirar al teniente con descaro pero él sólo se dedica a mirarla fríamente.

-Te doy una última oportunidad- dice cogiéndola por su moreno pelo rizado, haciendo que levantase aún más la cabeza-Seguro que le oíste hablar de algunos de sus jodidos amiguitos rojos, asique…- dice acercándose aún más a ella-¡Dame un maldito nombre!  
-No…no lo sé…- dice con un hilo de voz.

-¡Cacho de zorra mentirosa!- dice soltándole el pelo para propinarle otro puñetazo en la cara de la atemorizada joven.

Ella, tras un segundo golpe, esconde su rostro detrás de su pelo enmarañado. Él se da la vuelta y la amenaza repetidamente, mientras la mirada de ella está clavada en el frío suelo, donde caen las gotas de sangre que emanan de sus heridas. Sus preciosos ojos verdes lucían aterrorizados, aunque ella ya no estaba allí. Su mente estaba muy lejos… Se había resguardado en sus recuerdos…

…segura… a salvo…

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4 :D

En realidad era mucho más largo, pero decidí partirlo en dos capítulos, en vez de poner tanto texto seguido.

Ademas… queda mejor… y ya….. ya lo sé….. si es k en el fondo soy muy mala xDD

Espero que os haya gustado y si teneis ganas de más pues a tener paciencia ( si eso, mientras tanto me mandais un review ;)


	5. Cap 5: Un secreto de traición

Aquí traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior que tanto estabais esperando :)

(bueno a lo mejor no tanto…) XDDD

**Advertencias:** más y más fuertes palabras malsonantes

**Aclaraciones:** no me pertenece ni hetalia ni sus personajes (o eso creo XD)

Bueno y como siempre digo espero que os guste ;)

Comencemos! :D

**Capítulo 5: Un secreto de traición**

Hacía tiempo que ella sabía su secreto, pero no le importaba.

Ella era feliz a su lado, y eso le bastaba.

Él de vez en cuando iba a reuniones con los, como él llamaba, libre pensadores; y allí hablaban y discutían diferentes opiniones e ideas sobre cómo cambiar el resultado de la guerra, pero ella no estuvo presente en ninguna de esas convenciones, ni siquiera le habló de nombres o detalles. Tal vez porque no le parecía importante, tal vez porque no quería ponerla en peligro…

Aunque él tenía una especial amistad con uno de su grupo, de su misma edad e ideales

Siempre le hablaba a Isabel sobre él, sus ideales y sobre lo bien que se llevarían si se conociesen. Sobre que era una persona muy especial. Ella estaba fascinada por todas las cosas que él le contaba y por ello le insistía en que se lo presentase algún día, que no le haría ningún daño, hasta que un día, quedaron en un café de la capital para poder conocerse.

Al llegar los dos al café, él le dice que vaya tomando asiento mientras busca a su amigo, pero después de estar esperando más de veinte minutos, Antony entra por la puerta y ella sonríe de oreja a oreja pero, al fijarse mejor, llevaba la cara seria, la ropa sucia y sobre todo…

…nadie entró después de él.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- dijo levantándose rápidamente de la silla

-Vámonos- dijo muy serio, mientras la cogía de la mano y la sacaba de allí

Tras dar varios pasos después de salir del establecimiento, ella tira de él obligándole a detenerse y darse la vuelta.

-Dime…¿Qué ha pasado?- dice preocupada mientras coge con delicadeza su rostro magullado, haciendo que la mirase a sus ojos verdosos-¿ Dónde está tu amigo?

-Él…- dice tomándose su tiempo- nos ha traicionado- dice serio mientras ella observa cómo sus ojos de avellana se humedecen y frunce el ceño de rabia e impotencia- Vámonos- dice cortante dando a entender que no quiere hablar más sobre el asunto.

Nunca le dijo su nombre. Nunca volvió a tener noticias sobre él. Era como si hubiera muerto…

Estaba dejándose llevar por estos confusos recuerdos cuando fue devuelta a la realidad por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Mientras sus oídos pitaban, podía oír al teniente gritándole

-¡Contesta!- la sangre cae copiosamente sobre el suelo mientras sus cabellos oscuros cubren su maltratado rostro. De repente él la coge violentamente del pelo y mirándola fieramente a sus ojos, al parecer ausentes, añade calmadamente-No nos estás poniendo las cosas fáciles. Entonces…- añade mientras su rostro se torna en una torva sonrisa- Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

Entonces él le propina numerosos puñetazos en las costillas, en el estómago y en la cabeza con mayor fiereza que nunca mientras sus ojos brillaban disfrutando cada golpe y cada grito… cada llanto…

Isabel siempre había sido fuerte pero a esas alturas no creía que pudiese aguantar más pero, poco después al alzar dificultosamente la cabeza, pudo ver como entraba por la puerta un hombre, acompañado por un guardia, con aspecto autoritario, que contemplaba la escena con siniestro placer. Al momento abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerle.  
-Tu...-dice intentando levantarse pero el teniente le pega un puñetazo que le hace caer al suelo estrepitosamente y acto seguido le propina varias patadas en el vientre mientras profiere insultos sobre ella. Entonces el general, tras observar la escena impasible, alza la mano pidiendo que pare y tras acercarse se agacha para mirarla y le dice  
-Tú tienes un secreto que no nos estas contando-después de quedarse mirándola detenidamente, ordena que la metan en el agujero y que no le den de comer en dos días-... seguro que eso te hace cambiar de idea y colaborar con nosotros.

Entonces la cogen por ambos brazos y se la llevan a rastras hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba una sólida puerta de metal. Sus piernas se revolvían vagamente en las frías baldosas, intentando que no la metieran en aquella siniestra habitación de metal. Al abrirla profirió un largo quejido y vio que su interior era tan negro como el carbón, tan negro como el más profundo abismo. A ella se le encogió el estómago sólo ver su interior, entonces la tiran dentro con desprecio, como si un muñeco de trapo se tratara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En el suelo con templa como la luz provenida de fuera va siendo consumida hasta quedar en la más total oscuridad.

Es verdad que había una cosa que ella le ocultaba.  
Quería matar al general. Quería matarlo con todas sus fuerzas.  
Y tal vez... después de eso podría descansar en paz…

…ya que de todas formas nunca saldría de ese agujero….

…O eso pensaba…

Fin del capítulo 5 :)

Uiiii la cosa se pone interesanteeeeeeeeee XD

Ultimamente estoy bastante ocupada asi que no podré subir los capítulos con la misma frecuencia :(

Por lo que si quereis ver el siguiente capitulo… pues a tener un poco de más paciencia que de costumbre xD


	6. Cap 6: Ecos de un pasado

Alooo mis queridos lectores  
Por fin subo otro capitulooo (^-^)  
A mi se me ha echo eterna la espera para poder subirlo xDDD  
EJEM...bueno aki esta el capitulo tan ansiado de esta historia que se pone interesante por momentos xD  
Advertencias: sufrimiento dolor y ... lagrimas... muchas lagrimas  
Aclaraciones: como alguno que otro ya sabra ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. xD  
Asi que acomodaros, cogeros las palomitas que el show va a comenzar :D

Capítulo 6: Ecos de un pasado

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo tirada sobre el áspero suelo de aquel siniestro agujero, envuelta en sus pensamientos más oscuros. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, dolorido… Solo podía permanecer en la fría superficie, llorando de rabia e impotencia, de la oscura sala que se abría ante ella. Una sala sin ventanas, sin un ápice de luz... y mucho menos una forma de salir...  
Y allí estuvo tirada en aquel suelo de cemento... tal vez esperando mejorar…. Tal vez esperando a que la muerte reclamase su último hálito de vida…

De vez en cuando se podían oír unos siniestros ruidos salidos de la oscuridad dándole a pensar que tenía por compañía algún roedor que otro, y si agudizaba el oído podía escuchar los amargos llantos de algún prisionero que estuviera en su misma situación.  
Que supiera que no volvería a salir de allí, que no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos… Bueno, en el caso de ella nadie la echaba de menos fuera de ese antro… ni siquiera su hermano…

En cierto momento se sobrepone al dolor que le recorre todo el cuerpo y logra levantarse. Tanteando en la oscuridad, encuentra una esquina donde se deja caer, sintiéndose un poco más segura, y se acurruca aún más abrazándose a sí misma. Entonces empieza a temblar de frio, de miedo y de agotamiento… y en ese momento, la habitación se llena de un llanto ahogado mientras dos torrentes de agua salada le recorren el rostro. Si hubiera habido un al menos un ápice de luz se podría haber visto un brillo en sus ojos verdes de melancolía y cómo su mirada vagaba perdida entre la vasta pared de cemento… Recordando… cosas que no quería recordar…

Eran principios de otoño y la capital se despertaba mientras dos personas se reúnen en un rinconcito del parque donde los árboles crecían salvajes y desordenados. Una pareja se acurrucaba a los pies de un cedro intentando no desperdiciar su preciado tiempo con vanas palabras y la chica tras levantar la cabeza, le susurra al oído mientras le besa dulcemente. Entonces él le responde con un tono amargo en la voz y ella, con el corazón encogido, le contesta.

-Es que no soportaría perderte- dice mientras se le hace un nudo en la garganta- no creo que pudiera vivir sin ti.

-No pongas esa cara- contesta acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla para reconfortarla- aunque no me veas siempre me estaré contigo- ella apoya su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras cierra los ojos- siempre me sentirás a tu lado.

La chica guardando silencio, se apoya sobre su pecho y escuchando su pulso acompasado, cae en un profundo sueño.

Al abrir perezosamente los ojos un olor dulzón le inundó todos sus sentidos y pudo ver como él cargaba con ella a sus espaldas. Entonces, ella al besarle tiernamente en el cuello le susurra al oído que ella también puede ir andando y el otro se ríe ligeramente.

-Es que estabas tan profundamente dormida- dice mientras ella baja de un brinco cayendo con ligereza al suelo- que no quise despertarte. Por eso decidí llevarte a casa yo mismo- entonces él se gira para mirarla a los ojos, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-No me quiero separar de ti en todo el día- dice abrazándole de repente con cariño- No me quiero separar de ti nunca- añade hundiendo su cabeza entre sus recios hombros.

-Ya sabes que no puede ser- dice acariciándole dulcemente sus largos cabellos morenos- Tus padres necesitarán de tu ayuda en el…

-Y yo te necesito a ti- dice cortante mientras clava su intensa mirada de jade sobre sus tiernos ojos de avellana- Necesito más tiempo.

Entonces un brillo de compasión pasó por su mirada y tras atraerla más hacia sí le besó tiernamente y le prometió que estaría un poco más con ella… solo un poco más…

Cuando el sol se hubo puesto entre las montañas, él se despidió con una cálida sonrisa y ella tras corresponderle con un gesto de la mano le dijo

-Mañana te veré en la estación- le dijo antes de internarse en el bosque

Ella sabía que iba a ser peor verlo marchar, que iba a ser más duro para ella dejarlo ir… pero tenía que verlo una última vez…Sólo una última vez antes de que se fuera.

La estación de trenes estaba llena de una espesa niebla que hacía que calase el frio hasta los huesos e impedía la vista. Tras estar un rato deambulando por la vacía estación, el pánico le inundó el cuerpo al pensar que ya era demasiado tarde… pero a lo lejos vislumbró a un chico sentado en un banco con una gabardina marrón y una maleta de cuero. Entonces supo que era él.

Al escuchar la dulce voz de Isabel, él levantó la mirada del suelo y la ve ahí, en el solitario andén. Ella llevaba el cabello recogido en un simple tocado que hacía que resaltase su moreno rostro y que su pelo rizado cayese en cascada por su espalda. Debajo de su largo abrigo oscuro podía ver que tenía puesto el vestido rojo que solo se ponía en ocasiones especiales acompañado por unas medias oscuras que acababan en unos tacones cerrados. A sus ojos estaba preciosa, como un ángel caído del cielo y se sentía realmente afortunado por saber que su amor era correspondido, quizás incluso… para siempre.

Tras levantarse ella corrió hacia él y se juntaron en un profundo abrazo. Seguidamente sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado sin importar que nadie los viera. Sin importar que nadie supiese que se morían por estar juntos. Entonces ella lo abrazó aun con más fuerza y dos silenciosas lágrimas llegaron a caer en la espalda del incauto joven mientras este le acariciaba con ternura su sedoso cabello.

En ese momento parecía que nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y el mero hecho de separarse lo sentía Isabel como si una fría daga de acero le atravesase el corazón... Hiriéndola de muerte. El silbato sonó dando a entender que pronto iba a partir el tren, entonces él la cogió de los hombros y le dijo algo que ella temía más que a nada… que tenía que partir…

Ella contuvo sus lágrimas un poco más ya que no quería que la viese llorar, y entonces, forzando una amarga sonrisa, se despidió de él… y lo dejó ir….

Tras coger la maleta y subir al estribo del vagón, él se acerca a ella con una mano cogida en al pasamanos y le da un último beso…. Intenso… lleno de amor…

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos intensamente y él tras cogerle de la mano con fuerza le dice que no se preocupe, que se volverán a ver.

Y entonces el tren arrancó y el vagón se movió separando a los dos jóvenes… haciendo que Isabel le soltase la mano…

Él le sacudió el brazo en forma de despedida mientras ella daba unos pasos inconscientemente tras él, como el que persigue una quimera.

Cuando ya se hubo ido, entonces ella se desmoronó… llorando todo lo que no había llorado delante suya. Sintió como su alma se partía en dos al verlo marchar. No se hacía a la idea de estar tanto tiempo sin él… Pero entonces se dijo a sí misma que volvería. Aunque de repente una sombra de duda recorrió su mirada. Al no saber si volvería… al no saber si lo perdería…

Tal vez para siempre…

Y asta aquí el capitulo 6 :)

Espero que os haya gustado y si eso me mandais un review ;)

Acabar este me a costado una eternidad pero aun asi a merecido la pena. Aunque me temo que seguire igual de ocupada y no podre subir el siguiente pronto… :( Pero aun asi no creo que tarde tanto como para este asique a respirar hondo y a tener paciencia ;)))))

No vemos en el siguiente capitulo (^-^)9

Byeeeeeeee


	7. Cap 7: Quiero sentirme a salvo

Porfin otro capituloooooo! TTvTT

Me a parecido una eternidad xDD

Lo siento mucho si os he hecho esperar pero es que no dispongo del tiempo necesario como para subir mas a menudo los capítulos, aunque intentare subir los siguientes mas pronto.

**Advertencias:** dudas, miedo y misterio mucho misterioooo XDDD

**Aclaraciones:** Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Bueno lo ultimo que me falta por decir es que lo disfruteeeeen :D

**Capítulo 7: Quiero sentirme a salvo**

Seguía Isabel en aquel vacío andén derramando una lagrima tras otra, amargas y desordenadas.  
Nadie la vio llorar  
Nadie fue a consolarla  
Nadie fue a decirle al oído que todo saldría bien  
Nadie...  
Solo tuvo por testigo la vacía estación...  
de su amargo y doloroso sufrimiento...  
De sus silenciosos llantos y su triste expresión...  
De su cara húmeda y sus ojos llorosos...  
De su perdida...

Todavía se podía ver a lo lejos la estela de humo que había dejado el tren a su paso.  
Se había marchado...y tal vez no lo recuperaría.  
El alma de Isabel se desgarraba ante este hecho... ante la duda de si lo volvería a ver...  
Entonces hundió sus manos aún más en su rostro hasta llegar a hacerse daño pero en ese momento un sonido metálico la hizo volver en sí y un rayo de luz la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos.  
Alguien había abierto la ventana de la pesada puerta de metal, llenado la habitación de una mortecina luz que dañaba la mirada maltratada de Isabel.  
Entonces al fijarse mejor vio cómo unos ojos de ámbar la miraban a través de la ventanilla con curiosidad, pero ella sólo se dedicó a retroceder aún más pegando su espalda a la pared. Sus ojos esmeralda lucían aterrorizados y temblaba en sólo pensar que venían a buscarla para otro interrogatorio. La misteriosa mirada al percatarse de este hecho, con una sombra de tristeza, se alejó de la puerta y tras unos segundos lanzó algo por la ventanilla que al caer al suelo de la celda hizo un ruido sordo.  
Esto hizo a Isabel saltar de su sitio asustada cayéndosele una brillante perla salina. Aunque, al fijarse mejor, pudo ver que sólo era un mendrugo de pan.  
-Cógelo- dijo el extraño.  
Su voz era dulce y aterciopelada, pero para su sorpresa, ella se dedicó a seguir en su esquina temblando mientras lo miraba con sorpresa e inseguridad.  
Ella no se fiaba de él y él lo sabía...  
ella ya no se fiaba de nadie...  
Entonces tras proferir un sonoro suspiro se alejó de la puerta y cerró la ventanilla parcialmente para demostrarle que le dejaba cierta intimidad aunque también la suficiente luz como para poder ver.  
Después de estar un rato mirando a la puerta de metal, intentando averiguar cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, decidió arriesgarse e ir a rescatar el trozo de pan del sucio suelo.  
Con movimientos lentos y precavidos se acercó hasta el mendrugo y lo cogió con sus temblorosas manos.  
Era pan al parecer duro aunque un poco húmedo, pero era lo primero que veía de comida en días. Tras acariciar la áspera superficie dorada se lo llevó lentamente a la boca y le dio un gran mordisco, inundando su paladar de un sabor salado y dulzón. Entonces sin más dilación comenzó a devorarlo con ansias. Pensó en que tal vez estaría envenenado pero a ella no le importaba ya que no podría hacerle más mal que quedarse vivir en ese agujero, aunque en cierto momento, al levantar la mirada de su preciado manjar, pudo ver como por la rendija que había dejado se vislumbraba uno de esos misteriosos ojos ambarinos que la observaban.  
Al percatarse de esto, dio un salto y con el mendrugo en la mano retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda la fría pared. Desde allí solo se dedicó a mirarlo con desconfianza y terror, el chico al darse cuenta baja la mirada con resignación, le pide perdón y cierra la ventanilla con un sonoro chirrido, llevándose la poca luz que había.  
La habitación volvía a ser tan oscura como siempre

Cuando se hubo ido, las dudas le asaltaron en la mente  
¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué la ayudaba?  
¿Por qué desobedecía las órdenes directas del general? No le llegaban a preocupar las preguntas que se amontonaban confusas en su cabeza, ya que le tranquilizaba el hecho de que al menos alguien tenía un corazón bueno y bondadoso en aquel nido de serpientes.

Y así, con el estómago en calma y el corazón sereno, pudo dedicarse a soñar  
Y su vida entera pasó por delante de sus ojos. Eran buenos recuerdos de un pasado que jamás volvería pero de repente algo turbó aquellos recuerdos serenos y trasparentes .Unos recuerdos que quería olvidar... aunque eso era imposible.  
Y eso nos lleva a una lluviosa tarde de marzo…

Y hasta aquí nuestro querido capitulo que tanto tiempo he tardado en subirlo xDDD

Intentare subir el siguiente lo antes posible aunque no os aseguro nada ;)))

Si realmente os gustó el capitulo dadle a favoritos y si quereis más podeis seguid la historia :D

Para soportar la serie podeis mandarme un review y darme vuestras opiniones para asi poder corregir errores o mejorar a lo largo de la historia ;) Tambien podeis mandarme una petición para poder hacer una mini historia. (0w0)9

Si quereis ver el siguiente capitulo solo os puedo decir que tengáis paciencia y que intentare subirlo lo antes posible

Nos vemuuuuuuuus ;))))))


	8. Cap 8: Una lluviosa tarde de marzo

Aquí vengo con otro dramático pero interesante capítulo de nuestra esperada historia. :3

Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que e estado bastante ocupada aunque seguro que la espera ha merecido la pena

Solo teneis que comprobarlo por vosotros mismos ;)))

**Advertencias:** las referencias hacia el ejercito son ficticeas aunque e intentado que fuera lo mas coherente posible :)

**Aclaraciones: **no me pertenece ni hetalia ni sus personajes.

Y sin mas dilaciones os dejo este capitulo llenito de intriga ;)

Que lo disfrutéis! (0v0)

**Capítulo 8: Una lluviosa tarde de marzo.  
**  
Miraba Isabel a través del cristal el sórdido paisaje mientras la punta de sus dedos acariciaba la fría superficie, parcialmente empañada. Era un día lluvioso de marzo y ella se encontraba, como era de habitual, apoyada en la ventana de su cuarto mientras observaba divertida como el mundo se deformaba a través de una gota de agua.

De vez en cuando miraba impaciente el camino que se encontraba al frente de su casa, ahora totalmente encharcado.

Lo estaba esperando. Siempre llegaba a esa hora.

Entonces pudo escuchar aquel ruido característico que indicaba que ya estaba llegando. Salió con prisas de su cuarto con el corazón acelerado y una sonrisa en el rostro. Cogiendo rápidamente la chaqueta salió de su casa y aguardó frente la verja a la espera de que llegara.

A lo lejos pudo ver como se acercaba un hombre uniformado en una bicicleta, que portaba una gran bandolera.

Ella le saludó con una permanente sonrisa en el rosto y el hombre tras corresponderle el saludo levantando ligeramente su gorra le dio una carta. Ella la cogió delicadamente y se la atrajo hacia sí mientras se despedía de aquel hombre que volvía a emprender su rutinario viaje.

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que volvía a tener noticias de él.

Habían pasado por lo menos cinco meses sin verse y su corazón se quebraba a cada día que pasaba sin verle aunque el dolor lo calmaba con las numerosas cartas que él mandaba expresándole su amor desde la distancia.

Ella le escribía siempre que podía pero solía omitir los problemas que surgieron desde su partida. No quería preocuparlo más de lo que él ya estaba.

Siempre guardaba bajo su almohada un gran fajo de cartas llenas de sentimiento y lágrimas de melancolía. Las cartas estaban magulladas por el uso ya que ella las releía diariamente para sentirse un poco menos sola. Pero ese día al leer la esperada carta hubo un momento en el que se quedó sin respiración. Se iban a volver a ver.

Su corazón se aceleró y su rostro reflejaba la ferviente pasión que sentía por dentro. A cada línea, a cada palabra su corazón de llenaba de esperanza y sus ojos de vida.

Ponía que su campamento se trasladaba dentro de unos días a una localización cercana a donde ella vivía. Aunque su sonrisa se congeló al ver el final de la carta, ya que decía que sería su única oportunidad de volver a verse antes de que fuera a la guerra…

Por un momento su corazón se llenó de amargura al pensar que tal vez sería la última vez que podría verlo.

Solo por un momento.

Al día siguiente, cuando los rayos de sol ni siquiera asomaban por el horizonte, se puso en camino hacia la capital. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza con solo pensar en volverlo a ver. Aunque se encontraba muy lejos y no podía permitirse un autobús, cada paso estaba guiado por el deseo de reencontrarse… de volver a ser feliz…dándole la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante.

Estaba el sol rozando la cima de las montañas cuando ella llegó a la agitada plaza de la capital, donde la gente se amontonaba para escuchar el discurso que el general profería a sus soldados para dar esperanza...y al pueblo para dar tranquilidad...

Al otear entre la gente sus ojos se pararon de repente detrás de la multitud.

En uno de los laterales de la plaza pudo vislumbrar un chico alto de cabellos morenos cogidos en una coleta y barba de varios días que portaba uniforme militar y llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo.  
-¡Enrique!- gritó Isabel dibujándosele una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Él volteó la cabeza a hacia ella y abrió sus ojos de aceituna sorprendidos al verla  
-I...Isabel...-respondió aun sin creerse lo que tenía veía ante sus ojos mientras ella se aproximaba con ligereza.  
-¡Hermano!- decía mientras lo abraza con fuerza.  
-Auch- se quejó haciendo que ella le soltase.  
-Lo siento- se disculpó con mirada arrepentida pero entonces, al mirarle la cara, se percató de que su rostro lucía una gran cicatriz por encima de su ojo izquierdo- como te has hecho ...- dijo preocupada mientras sus dedos se alzaban buscando su rostro, pero él se alejó bruscamente y le respondió cortante.  
-Estragos de la batalla- contestó mirando hacia otro lado.  
-¿Pero te encuentras bien? - preguntó mirando su estado preocupada  
-Mejor que cualquiera de ellos que tengan que ir a luchar- dijo con un tono triste en la voz-¿y tú?- añade- ¿qué haces tú aquí?  
-Pues he venido a ver a alguien- respondió sonrojándose levemente- uno de los soldados- hizo una pausa- antes de que se marche a la guerra- se formó un silencio amargo- ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo?- añadió mirándolo con un brillo decidido en los ojos  
Tras mantener la mirada con los intensos orbes de esmeralda, dio un largo resoplo y finalmente accedió.  
Ella sabía que en el fondo la quería y la ayudaría en lo que pudiese

Al fin y al cabo era su querido hermano mayor.

Entonces ella le dio su nombre y él tras pedirle que le esperase allí, se fue a preguntarle a un contacto suyo. La espera fue corta pero a ella le pareció eterna. A su vuelta no la alivió lo más mínimo sino que su corazón se llenó de inquietud al ver la expresión dibujada en su cara.  
Algo no iba bien.  
Venía silencioso.  
Demasiado silencioso.  
Ella le preguntó varias veces inquieta lo que le habían dicho, pero él no le contestó enseguida, solo lo hizo el silencio. Cogiéndola por la muñeca la llevó a través de la gente hasta que llegaron a un claro.

"No sería que él estuviera…"

-Se encuentra allí- dijo señalando con el brazo.

Por un momento la angustia que le presionaba el pecho se fue.

Solo por un momento.

Él estaba allí.

En un grupo reducido de soldados de mirada cansada.

Su rostro había perdido la vitalidad que tuvo en un antaño. Su pelo, antes largo y revuelto, lucía al estilo militar. Su mirada se mostraba triste y perdida. Había perdido su permanente sonrisa y en sus ojos había desaparecido la chispa de vida que relucía en ellos.

Parecía que hubiera perdido la esperanza.

Algo iba mal…

Algo iba muy mal…

-E... está en el escuadrón de primera- añadió con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella supo lo que quería decir.

Todos los que estaban en ese escuadrón eran la primera línea de batalla y la utilizaban siempre más como escudo humano que como propios soldados.

Estaba sentenciado a muerte…

-¿Por qué no está con el resto?- preguntaba deseando que solo fuera un error.

-Al parecer alguien quiere ver muerto a ese chico- decía mientras se daba la vuelta- lo siento por él- añadió apoyando la mano en hombro a modo de consuelo.

Sus ojos de esmeralda se humedecieron ligeramente pero acto seguido frunció el ceño negándose a dejarlo morir. Entonces cogió bruscamente el brazo de su hermano mientras le clava la mirada.

-Tiene que haber una forma- decía negando con la cabeza-pide algún favor, habla con algún superior… diles que es un error…podrías…

-No puedo- dijo cogiéndola por los hombros con fuerza- nadie puede salvarlo- añadió con una pequeña sacudida haciendo que derramase las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos-Ha sido una orden directa del general- termina soltándola- Olvídate de él o tu acabarás igual- la advirtió mientras se marchaba entre la multitud.

En aquel momento el apasionado corazón de Isabel se agrietó emanando de entre sus heridas un amargo sentimiento desesperanzador.

Ella notó de repente como un profundo dolor le aprisionaba el pecho haciendo que buscase desesperadamente una salida a su sufrimiento. Cogiéndose así a un clavo ardiendo, aceptó la pequeña posibilidad de que todo fuera un error, y entonces decidió hablar con él… y aclarar toda esta locura.

Cuando los rayos de sol bañaban las calles de escarlata, la reunión se disipó e Isabel fue en su busca.

Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, pero en lo último que pensaba que se iba a encontrar era...  
que él no quería verla… 

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo lleno de angustia y sentimiento TTvTT**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo x)**

**Dadle a seguir la historia si os intereso y al favoritos si realmente os gustó :)**

**Un review que otro siempre es bienvenido xDDD y si quereis podeis mandarme alguna sugerencia para escribir una mini-historia de esas xulas x3**

**No tardare mucho en subir el siguiente ya que solo me hace falta pulirlo**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

**Dewwww (0w0)9`**


	9. Cap 9: Un adiós inesperado

Porfin vengo con el noveno capitulo de nuestra querida serie :)

Siento haber tardado mas de lo que pensaba pero es que e tenido problemas últimamente con el ordenata asi que he tenido que ser paciente hasta que por fin he podido volver a utilizarlo de nuevo -_-' asco de ordenador…

**Advertencias:** repito de nuevo que la mayoría de temas militares son ficticios aunque he intentado que fuera lo más coherente posible.

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco

En este apasionante capítulo veremos al fin el reencuentro de Isabel y Antonio :3 uiiiiiiiiiii que nerviooooos x)

Que lo disfruteeeeen ;)

**Capítulo 9: Un adiós inesperado**

Cuando la multitud se estaba disipando, el ejército se marchó con paso coordinado hacia la base a la vez que el general profería órdenes rítmicas a los soldados.  
Al ver a Antonio pasar, ella le hizo señales pero él no le dirigió ni una leve sonrisa... solo obtuvo una mirada de indiferencia por respuesta.  
Sorprendida ante este hecho se dedicó a seguir la formación hasta su cuartel y allí al negarle el paso decidió esperar desde el bordillo de una cafetería cercana.  
Pasaron al menos dos horas antes de verlo pasar las lindes del cuartel, entonces ella se levantó con el corazón rebosante de alegría y le saludó agitando la mano. Él sorprendido al verla, en vez de correr en su busca, como ella hubiera esperado, se fue con paso apresurado por una de las callejuelas más cercanas. Isabel sin saber lo que estaba pasando corrió tras él mientras le llamaba por su nombre. Cuando al fin pudo alcanzarlo, le cogió de la manga del uniforme pero él se zafó de ella con un rápido movimiento del brazo mientras se giraba para dirigirle una fría mirada.  
-No deberías haber venido-dijo cortante.  
Ella chocada por su comentario no supo que responder pero entonces, al ver a un grupo de soldados al final de la calle, él la coge fuertemente de la muñeca y la lleva con brusquedad a través de uno de los oscuros callejones más próximos. Tras llegar a un lugar sin salida, se para a escuchar pasar a los reclutas e inconscientemente se acerca a ella, poniéndose casi encima suya. Estaba tan cerca que ella, apoyada en la pared, podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada.  
Estuvieron así hasta que sus sonoras y alegres voces se perdieron entre el sordo bullicio de la ciudad. Entonces él se alejó de ella y mirando hacia otro lado le dijo.  
-¿Querías hablar conmigo no?-preguntó mientras se distanciaba de ella -pues dime lo que quieras decir- añadió con sequedad.  
En un principio se quedó el callejón el silencio al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
No estaba del todo segura como hablarle, ya que él no se parecía en nada al hombre del que se había enamorado tiempo atrás.  
No parecía el mismo...  
Parecía estar… roto…  
-Pues... al venir escuché-respondió mirando al suelo con los ojos decaídos- que estás... en el escuadrón de primera línea-tras formarse un silencio incómodo ella dio un paso al frente mirándole directamente a los ojos-¿es eso ver…  
-Sí- contestó cortante retrocediendo un paso, intentando así mantener una distancia entre ambos.  
En el fondo ella sabía que era inevitable pero no quería admitirlo.  
-¡No puede ser!- dijo clavándole una mirada decidida- Tiene que ser un error- añadió crispando ligeramente los dedos- tiene que haber algo... tiene que...  
-¡No hay nada que se pueda hacer!- gritó escondiendo la mirada tras la visera de la gorra -es demasiado tarde ¡¿no te das cuenta?!- añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos ligeramente húmedos- ¡Estoy marcado!- terminó diciendo con la voz rota.  
-Que... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Isabel confusa  
Tras respirar hondo, tratando de calmar los nervios, prosiguió  
-Le ha llegado al general un chivatazo- dijo decidiendo mirarla al final a los ojos-sobre mis ideales...- comentó cabizbajo- y me ha asignado en la primera línea, destinándome a una muerte segura- dijo dándole la espalda- Alguien se ha asegurado de verme muerto...-terminó con un brillo de rabia en su mirada cansada.  
Ella le cogió del hombro y tiró hacia sí para darle la vuelta. Lo hizo tan bruscamente que chocó su espalda contra la pared, haciendo que se le cortase brevemente la respiración.  
-¡Entonces aléjate de esta condenada guerra!-dijo con un brillo de esperanza en sus amenazadores ojos de esmeralda- Escapémonos juntos- añadió haciéndose esa pequeña chispa aún más intensa.  
-¡Nos perseguirán y fusilarán por desertores!- le advirtió intentando que entrase en razón.  
-¡Pues vayámonos lejos, donde nadie nos pueda encontrar!-insistió aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza.  
-Pero tendrías que dejar todo lo que tienes y...- siguió Antonio insistiendo a modo de disuadirla  
-Todo lo que tengo eres tú...-le interrumpió sumergiendo sus intensos ojos verdes en los suyos de avellana.  
En ese momento él se dio cuenta de que ella se había acercado tanto que sus labios se encontraban separados por muy poca distancia.  
Entonces él se fijó en sus labios carnosos ligeramente contraídos y notó su intensa mirada quemándole por dentro.  
Sentía como si el mundo se hubiera parado para ellos solos y por un momento pensó que todo saldría bien…que nada malo les podría pasar… cuánto se equivocaba…

Ese sentimiento se hizo cada vez más intenso atrayendo a ambos como si de un imán se tratasen. Su entero ser le pedía el roce de su tersa piel morena. Era tan tentadora la idea de volver a los antiguos tiempos y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado...  
Tenía tantas ganas de dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento y volver a probar sus labios… que por un momento su razón se nubló por la embriagadora sensación de ingravidez...pero no debía... sabía que después sería mucho más difícil despedirse...  
Su corazón le decía que lo dejara todo y fuera con ella... pero no podía  
-No pienso irme sin ti- insistió ella, haciendo que incrementase su tentación y agravara su tortura - Tu eres todo lo que necesito- se acercó aún más haciéndose más intenso su deseo de abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien… pero se abstuvo... por el bien de ella-Contigo me siento completa.  
Entonces en un momento de lucidez se intentó distanciar de aquellos sentimientos tan familiares y enterrándolos en lo más profundo de su corazón consiguió así despejar la mente, teniendo claro lo que debía hacer…

-Por favor... vayámonos juntos de aquí - decía suplicante con una mano sujetándole con fuerza el cuello del uniforme y la otra acariciándole tiernamente el rostro-…Alejémonos de...

Con el rostro sombrío y el corazón endurecido la rechazó violentamente, haciendo que Isabel perdiera el equilibrio y terminase cayendo al suelo.

Era por el bien de ella... por el bien de los dos...  
-Al parecer tu tenías razón-dijo mirándola con desprecio-Todo esto ha sido un error- añadió dándole la espalda- Nuestra relación... todo...-tras un silencio prosiguió-Vete a tu casa… tus padres deben requerir tu ayuda. Vuelve y aférrate a lo que verdaderamente tienes.

Entonces se marchó con paso firme e Isabel, con el corazón herido, gritó repetidamente su nombre mientras se intentaba levantar, en un desesperado intento de que voltease la cabeza y volviese con ella.

-¡Tony, Tony no, Antonio espera, Antonio!- gritaba una y otra vez teniendo como respuesta su propio eco- ¡Antonio, Tony, Antonio, Antonio!- insistía mientras las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas con el rostro desencajado- ¡Antoniooooooo!-terminó desgarrándosele la voz.

Intentó seguirlo pero al salir del callejón se encontró la calle absolutamente vacía. Se había ido. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Ni si quiera se despidió de ella.

Él volvió a su pequeña cárcel de acero esperando paciente su muerte y ella volvió por el mismo camino que había venido dejando a su un paso un rastro de lágrimas saladas...

Sabía que ya lo había perdido.  
Ahora solo le hacía falta esperar...  
A que ocurriera lo inevitable...

**Y hasta aquí nuestro esperado capitulo :)**

Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y cualquier comentario en los reviews es bienvenido al igual que cualquier sugerencia para hacer una mini-historia ;)

Tengo que decir que para subir el siguiente capitulo tardaré bastante tiempo ya que tengo la inspiración prácticamente agotada :( Pero no os preocupéis ya que los episodios posteriores si los tengo mas claros e incluso tengo varios escritos. :) Solo es que me cuesta hacer éste en particular

Bueno si os gustó la historia dadle al like XD y no olvidéis de mirar mis otras historias (bueno por ahora solo una ,sin contar esta, aunque estoy trabajando en otras historias ;) Dadles una oportunidad

Seeyaaaaaaaa :D


	10. Cap 10: Un sincero adiós

Por fin terminé el capitulooooooooooo! :D

(Además ya llegué a los dos dígitoooooos! Chachiiiii x3 )

Me costo mucho terminar este en particular ya que no sabia como desenvolverme en esta parte de la historia sin quedarme atrancada durante días cada dos por tres (=_=)"

Pero finalmente aquí esta, sano y salvo XD

Espero que os guste :)

**Advertencias:** algún taco que otro y cierta tensión TvT jeje

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco.

Sin más dilación comencemos con la historia :3

**Capítulo 10: Un sincero adiós.**

A las dos semanas un niño fue a su casa y entonces lo supo.  
Lo que ella llevaba amargamente esperando todo este tiempo  
El chico le anunció el luto de una de las familias adineradas de la cuidad por el fallecimiento de su hijo en la guerra, que tantas vidas se había llevado por delante  
Entonces supo que había muerto  
Tras tal nefasta noticia ella, con la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido, le dio al chico dos monedas y éste se fue esquivando con agilidad los charcos del basto camino.  
Su semblante permaneció serio e inmóvil mientras sus ojos estáticos se perdían por el horizonte  
Entonces una permanente amargura ensombreció su herido corazón.  
Al volver en sí dio dos pasos torpes antes de dejarse de caer de rodillas en el barro.  
Arqueó el cuello y dirigió su mirada hacia aquel cielo gris. Dejó que la lluvia se llevase sus lágrimas y su sufrimiento y deseó que la tierra la arrastrase hasta el más profundo d los abismos.  
Sería mucho mejor que seguir viviendo de aquella manera.  
Su boca se contrajo en una mueca de sufrimiento y se movió intentado articular alguna frase pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un llanto desgarrador que conmovería hasta la más fría de las personas.  
Su esperanza se apagó Y su corazón se marchitó.  
Isabel murió ese día…  
Y su esperanza con ella…  
En un día lluvioso  
Un maldito día lluvioso

…

Una suave corriente de frio la sacó de su amargo letargo. Al abrir perezosamente los párpados pudo ver como la habitación estaba iluminada por una mortecina luz. Giró la cabeza aun aturdida en busca de la fuente de aquella luz. De repente sus ojos se pararon sorprendidos en un punto fijo, abriéndose como platos.

Había alguien en la habitación. Era una aterradora silueta oscura con gabardina que avanzaba hacia ella.

Aterrorizada, rompió el silencio con un grito que fue rápidamente ahogado por la mano de aquel extraño.

Sumida en el pánico luchó y se revolvió en contra de aquella fuerza opresiva. Sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a por ella pero no estaba preparada para otro interrogatorio, que quizás fuera incluso más sangriento que el anterior.

También podría ser que ya no necesitasen más información de ella y hubiese llegado la hora de ir con el pelotón de fusilamiento. No… no podía morir. No ahora que tenía algo por lo que seguir adelante. Un frío sentimiento le recorría el cuerpo impulsándole a seguir viviendo. Era un sentimiento de venganza.

Al revolverse desesperada, le dio fuertemente a su agresor, el cual soltó una maldición por lo bajo y la llamo por su nombre.  
-Joder tranquila Isabel-dijo el extraño susurrante- Que solo quiero sacarte de aquí.  
Entonces sorprendida ante su reacción, paró de forcejear y alzó la cabeza.  
Pudo ver que aquel extraño que parecía tan amenazante era un chico más o menos de su edad, bastante delgado aunque no se le podía ver bien la cara, solo pudo ver sus brillantes ojos color ámbar. Los mismos ojos que se habían apiadado de ella el día anterior.  
\- Solo necesito que vayas lo más silenciosa que puedas y que hagas exactamente todo lo que te diga- le explicó el chico de la gabardina-¿entendido?  
Isabel aun confusa por tal situación solo asintió ligeramente dándole a entender que estaba preparada para abandonar ese agujero.  
Alejándose de ella se puso en marcha y tras mirar fuera a ambos lados le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Ella salió tímidamente por la puerta de metal preguntándose si todavía seguía soñando y entonces vio, no muy lejos, un guardia con la cabeza echada sobre la mesa. Por un momento pensó que estaba muerto, que quizás su misterioso salvador se había encargado de él pero entonces notó que respiraba calmadamente. Asustada retrocedió un paso insegura.  
-No pasa nada- dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio- Tardará al menos dos horas en despertarse.  
Entonces tras acercarse pudo ver un vaso volcado cuyo contenido rojizo se había derramado a lo largo de la mesa, incluso cayendo al suelo.  
Al llegar a la altura del extraño Isabel esperó sus instrucciones. Éste le dijo que aguardase allí mientras él, con paso militar, se marchaba a lo largo del pasillo.  
Ella esperó paciente hasta que finamente escuchó el sonido acompasado de unas botas acercándose. En un primer momento pensó que era el chico de ojos ámbar pero había algo que no iba bien. Se podía escuchar a la par que ese sonido otro idéntico que iba junto a él. Venían dos personas, y por sus voces supo que ninguno de los dos era él.  
Isabel en pánico buscó un sitio en el que esconderse y pasar desapercibida pero no había ni un solo rincón ni mueble en el que poder guarecerse. Pensó en volver a entrar en su celda pero se acordó que había cerrado la pesada puerta tras de sí. No sabía qué hacer, donde esconderse y los pasos se escuchaban alarmantemente cerca. Entonces rezó para que no se fijaran en aquella habitación en particular y pasaran de largo. Pero no fue así.  
Al llegar los guardias al frente de la puerta, uno de ellos giró la cabeza por algo que le había llamado la atención.  
Entonces con la mirada sorprendida y a la vez divertida dijo  
-Mira José lo que tenemos aquí- decía llamándole la atención a su compañero con un codazo.  
Este se giró mirando hacia la habitación y con una risotada añadió.  
-Otra vez Sánchez emborrachándose durante el servicio-decía riéndose mientras entraba en la habitación- No vaya a pillar frío- decían jocosos mientras le echaban burdamente la chaqueta encima.  
Entonces tras darle dos palmadas en la espalda se fueron riendo por el pasillo.  
Isabel aun con la mente en pánico temblaba como una hoja debajo de la mesa del soldado durmiente. No se podía creer que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia en la habitación.  
Entonces unos pasos acelerados vinieron por el pasillo hasta pararse en la puerta y éste preguntó nervioso  
-¿Isabel? ¿Isabel estas ahí?- decía una y otra vez cogiendo el marco de la puerta con ambas manos y respirando entrecortadamente.  
Tras un momento de duda salió de su escondite haciendo que el chico suspirase aliviado  
-Por Dios que susto me has dado-dijo con una expresión de profundo alivio- Al ver salir de aquí a dos hombres me temí lo peor- añadió pasándose la palma de la mano por la frente-Venga tenemos que aprovechar ahora que es el cambio de guardia para poder salir por una ruta segura.  
Ella le siguió sin reproche alguno y se pusieron en marcha, aunque en cierto punto le dijo en voz baja.  
-¿Po... podrías responderme a una pregunta? -él permaneció en silencio por lo que ella prosiguió- Necesito saberlo antes de seguir adelante con esto- entonces la miró intrigado- ¿Por qué me estas ayudado a escapar, poniendo incluso tu propia vida en riesgo?  
Entonces se paró en seco y su rostro permaneció serio. Se le notaba que era una pregunta que le incomodaba y que querría no responder. Seguramente había tocado algún tema delicado. Finalmente cuando creyó que no iba a responder a la pregunta le dijo  
-Por un favor que le debo Antonio- dijo al fin dejando a Isabel con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
No se esperaba tal respuesta  
-¿Cómo es que tú y...- comenzó a preguntar en busca de respuestas pero él la cortó con un gesto de la mano avisándole de que tenían que estar alerta.  
Se podían oír pasos ligeros por el pasillo que probablemente pasarían de largo sin apenas fijarse en ellos, pero no quería correr riesgos por lo que entraron en una habitación vacía y se pegaron lo más posible a la pared intentando pasar desapercibidos. En esos momentos la cabeza de Isabel era un hervidero de dudas e ideas confusas.

¿De qué favor estaría hablando?¿Cómo es que conocía a Antonio?¿Qué habría hecho Antonio para deberle un favor tan grande?

Entonces una duda se impuso sobre el resto ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad?  
Aunque al mirarle a los ojos pudo ver que estaba realmente preocupado por ella. No podía ser una treta del general en busca de respuestas ya que su rostro se mostraba afable y sincero.  
\- Ya se ha marchado- indicó el chico- vamos ya casi estamos.  
Tras salir de la habitación giraron en una esquina y allí estaba. La puerta que la llevaría al exterior, la puerta que la sacaría de ese agujero.  
-Aquí es- dijo mientras sacaba una llave y la introducía en la oxidada cerradura.  
Tras un sonido metálico acompañado de un "clac" la puerta se abrió y el extraño entró en ella, pero Isabel no se movió un ápice. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirando al exterior con expresión horrorizada. Estaba lloviendo.  
Entonces su corazón se embotó de sentimientos amargos y su cabeza empezó a rememorar inconscientemente cada uno de los recuerdos sobre la vida de Antonio...aunque también su muerte.  
No... la lluvia no.  
No podía avanzar... dolía tanto... recordar...  
El chico miró atrás con expresión preocupada y volviendo a por ella, la cogió por la muñeca y la sacó del umbral y de sus pensamientos.  
Al dar varios pasos se fijó en que sus piernas avanzaban débiles y temblorosas por lo que la cogió en brazos y la llevó a través del bosque.  
Entonces lo miró a él. Se fijó en sus ojos de ámbar que lo miraban con intensidad y en ese momento todos sus recuerdos y preocupaciones se esfumaron. Sintió que todo iba a salir bien. Se sintió por una vez en mucho tiempo… a salvo.  
Poco a poco su vista se fue nublando, difuminando los rasgos de aquel chico y embotando sus sentidos. Lo último que pudo ver antes de desvanecerse fueron sus cristalinos ojos de ámbar.

Y entonces… nada.

No soñó con tiempos pasados, ni rememoró su vida como si de una cinta de película se tratara.

Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que no soñó absolutamente nada.

La primera vez en mucho tiempo que dejó de ser presa de sus recuerdos.

La primera vez que sintió que había… esperanza.

**Se cierra el telón :D**

Lo siento mucho por el asco de final. No me convence pero no se como ponerlo de otra manera :(

Bueno espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi (o incluso más :) y se agradecen los reviews (sobre todo para saber que mis esfuerzos merecen la pena XD )

Si teneis alguna sugerencia sobre la historia o sobre comenzar una, adelante! 0v0

Soy toda oídos ;)

Queria terminar indicando que el capitulo siguiente está en curso pero que talvez me cueste terminarlo tanto como éste o incluso mas -_-'' (almenos que ocurra un milagro)

Asi que si teneis ganas de ver el siguiente sólo os pido que tengáis paciencia, que tarde o temprano llegara ;)))

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Bye Byeeeeeeeeeeeee (0w0)9"


	11. Cap 11: Un nuevo comienzo

YEYAAAAAAH

Por fin terminadoooooo /

Se que he tardado mucho pero es que he tenido una crisis creativa además de que he estado bastante ocupada aunque ya estoy de vueltaaaa! :)

Este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga mía que se moría de ganas porque lo subiera. Se lo dedico por estar siempre ahí y animarme a seguir con la historia incluso cuando me entran ganas de dejarla (cosa que no voy a hacer, no os preocupéis ;)

Este capítulo va para ti x)))

**Advertencias:** sentimentalismo TTvTT

**Aclaraciones:** ya me gustaría pero nop, hetalia no me pertenece XD

Y sin mas demora os dejo el capitulo que tanto me ha costado terminar w

Que lo disfruten :)))

**Capítulo 11: Un nuevo comienzo**

Un olor fresco y agradable la hizo volver en sí.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos pudo ver que no estaba en la prisión, sino en una amplia habitación al parecer antigua y no muy bien cuidada. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con maderas rematadas con un reborde floral un tanto recargado y los muebles lucían polvorientos con sus lustrosos grabados en la madera dándole un aspecto de la antigua burguesía.

Entonces vio que se encontraba en una cama de grandes proporciones, rodeada por cuatro columnas con el mismo dibujo en la madera que el resto de la habitación. Parecía que todo se hubiera hecho a medida para aquel cuarto. Al voltear la cabeza encontró una panorámica similar aunque un poco más lejos, apontocada en una esquina, pudo ver una mecedora de aspecto tosco que parecía haberse utilizado recientemente por la ausencia de la uniforme capa de polvo que se extendía por toda la sala. Más allá pudo ver una ventana sin cortinas donde solo se podía observar la silueta de dos grandes cedros cuyas ramas impedían ver a través de ellas.

¿Todo eso era real o solo era producto de uno de sus seños confusos e ilusorios?

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le venían borrosos a la mente haciéndole dudar si realmente ocurrió o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?-preguntó en voz alta mientras se intentaba incorporar pero un dolor agudo en las costillas la obligó a volver a tumbarse.

-Deberías descansar, todavía no te has curado del todo de tus heridas- dijo el chico de ojos ambarinos que se encontraba en la puerta con una bandeja en la mano de la cual emanaba un rico aroma- debes recuperar fuerzas- añadió poniendo la bandeja en la mesita adyacente a la cama.

El chico esbozó una cálida sonrisa que le hizo sentirse un poco mejor, al menos su presencia le demostraba que aquello que parecía haber soñado era tan real como él.

Ahora en plena luz del día su rostro parecía más joven y su piel lucía brillantes tonos canela. Ya no vestía el uniforme militar, sino una sencilla camisa blanca con unos pantalones oscuros que llegaban por encima de la cintura dándole un aspecto formal. También se fijó en su voz, ésta era dulce y reconfortante aunque algo en su timbre le hacía pensar que tal vez fuera extranjero.

Entonces su mirada se detuvo en su rostro. Su cabello castaño mostraba varios mechones que se entrelazaban y caían desordenados en su rostro mientras que uno se alzaba curvo e imponente sobre el resto.

Sus ojos eran de color miel, profundos e hipnóticos, relucían llenos de vida cada vez que sonreía. Aunque algo en el fondo se su pupila brillaba amargamente denotando el rastro de un pasado duro de recordar.

-¿Do…dónde estamos?- se atrevió a preguntar aún confusa.

-Estamos en un caserío abandonado-dijo mirando hacia la ventana- aunque no te preocupes, es un sitio seguro, hace mucho tiempo que nadie pasa por estas tierras- tras un pequeño silencio prosiguió-Pero no te preocupes de esas nimiedades ahora, tienes que comer para mejorar lo antes posible- terminó con una amplia sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse en la cama-Aquí tienes, espero que te guste.

-Gra…gracias- dijo cogiendo el bol de sopa con ambas manos- No sabría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad- comentó poniendo el bol humeante entre las piernas.

-No hay que darlas- dijo aún más sonriente.

Se formó un silencio en la sala y tras pasar los dedos por el borde del cuenco, ella añadió.

-…Antes dijiste que hacías todo esto por… un favor que le debías a Antonio…-dijo sin apartar la mirada del cuenco de sopa- No quiero inmiscuirme pero quería saber de qué favor hablabas… ¿qué relación tenías tú con Tony?- terminó dirigiéndole una mirada intrigada.

El chico de cabellos morenos se tomó su tiempo para contestar mientras miraba hacia otro lado, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Bueno… en sí no lo conocía mucho. Él era un total desconocido para mí , un soldado más, hasta que coincidimos en el mismo pelotón y comenzamos a hablar de nuestros sueños, nuestras vidas…- con la mirada perdida en fondo de la habitación sonreía ligeramente como si estuviera reviviendo aquellos recuerdos lejanos- Él solía hablar mucho de ti – comentó mirándola con una afable sonrisa- se le notaba que te quería con locura- se generó un profundo silencio en la sala pero tras un largo suspiro él continuó- Él no era como los demás… estaba hecho de otra madera- dijo mientras iba hacia la ventana- siempre estaba cuando lo necesitabas y por muy duro que hubiera sido la jornada siempre lo veías con una sonrisa en el rostro - añadió mientras se apoyaba en el alféizar dejando que los rayos de sol que pasaban entre los árboles le acariciasen el rostro- Pero cuando fuimos a la guerra… ese día- su sonrisa se congeló- en medio de la batalla, cuando todos cuidan de sí mismos, él… me salvó la vida- su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente - a costa de la suya…-añadió amargamente- En... sus últimos momentos me pidió que procurase que no te ocurriera nada. Y así he hecho- dijo volviendo a mirarla.

-Así que… fue así como pasó…- dijo por lo bajo con el rostro ensombrecido y la mirada fija en el cuenco de sopa.

-Antonio era un buen hombre- dijo acercándose a la cama- y por su vida te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra.

-Me parece muy considerado por tu parte pero… seguro que tienes un lugar al que volver. Alguien que te espere con los brazos abiertos- dijo apartando la mirada de sus ojos ambarinos- No quiero ser yo la que te ate aquí por mis errores.

-Pues la verdad es que no… no tengo ningún sitio al que volver- dijo tajante- Ningún lugar al que llamar hogar- un profundo silencio se apoderó de la sala.

-Pe...pero tendrás a alguien que te espere- dijo algo confusa- algún amigo, alguien que te eche de menos.

-No soy de las personas que hacen amigos, todo lo contrario…siempre he sido he sido bastante solitario – dijo con una sonrisa amarga- y en tanto a mi familia… No llegué a conocer a mis padres ya que murieron en un accidente cuando mi hermano y yo éramos aún muy pequeños…- decía con una voz monótona que apenas tenía sentimiento, tal vez porque era la única manera que tenía de contarlo- Desde entonces hemos vivido con nuestro abuelo, desde que tengo memoria… hasta que hace unos años nos dejó al igual que nuestros padres- un atisbo de melancolía cruzó por su mirada - Y mi hermano, bueno… desde entonces nos fuimos separando y cada uno fuimos por caminos diferentes- continuó imperturbable- Aunque nunca tuvimos una relación muy cercana.

Isabel prefirió no insistir, supuso que era un tema doloroso y duro de rememorar.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era sentirse perdida y sin hogar. Su familia nunca fue muy atenta aunque tampoco muy cohesionada por lo que siempre había conflictos y los jóvenes en cuanto podían se independizaban y se marchaban de aquel lugar cuanto antes aunque otros no tenían tanta suerte y corrían la misma vida miserable que sus padres habían llevado.  
La única persona a la que ella podía llamar hogar era su hermano. Aunque no se viesen muy a menudo era la única persona de su familia que realmente se preocupaba por ella.  
Pero eso era cosa del pasado...

Isabel permaneció en silencio. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante su trágica historia.

-No hace falta que te apiades de mí -dijo adivinando lo que se le pasaba en aquel momento por la cabeza- eso pasó hace mucho tiempo- acercándose a Isabel añadió- Sé por lo que has tenido que pasar. Es algo... que te deja huella. Es una de las muchas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar... lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con ello-dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en la suya reconfortándola con la calidez que ésta le transmitía - Sé que no es fácil...Te lo digo como una persona que ha pasado por la misma situación. Así que si necesitas hablar estaré aquí para escucharte- añadió perdiendo su mirada en aquellos ojos de esmeralda - y ahora come un poco- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras se iba.

De repente una duda le surcó la mente  
-¡Espera!- le dijo haciendo que se detuviese en el umbral de la puerta-Todavía no me has dicho cómo te llamas  
-Romano- contestó- me llamo Romano- añadió con una mirada risueña  
-Romano... gracias por todo- dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Él le correspondió con una expresión afable y tras un gesto de la mano se perdió entre las sombras.

Entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada al cuenco de sopa .Aunque ya no humeaba seguía estando caliente. Cogió la cuchara y la levantó con mano temblorosa mientras pensaba en que tal vez... esta era una nueva oportunidad que la vida le estaba brindando.

**FIN del capítulo :)**

Espero que os haya gustado (denle al like XD) y sé que he tardado mucho en subirlo pero creo que ha merecido la pena :D

Si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre esta historia u otra háganmelo saber con un review :)

Con el siguiente capitulo espero no tardar tanto pero aun asi me pilla en un mal momento y no creo que lo pueda subir pronto ;(

Aunque lo intentare :3

See yaaaaaa ;)))


	12. Cap 12: Ecos de un pasado

He vueltoooooooooooooo ;)

Porfin he podido subir otro capítulo de la serie x)

Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que estoy en época de exámenes y como verán estoy bastante ocupada -_- (asco d exámenes…)

Pero espero que la espera haya merecido la pena :)))))

**Advertencias: **algunas palabras malsonantes

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia no me pertenece (más quisiera XD)

Sin entretenerme mas os dejo con el capitulo (0v0)

Que lo disfruteeeeen! :D

**Capítulo 12: Ecos de un pasado**

Unos gritos desgarradores surcaban el cielo grisáceo y unas lágrimas manchaban la tierra mientras unos brazos se alargaban hacia el horizonte intentando alcanzar una sombra lejana. Un silbido de plomo cruzó el aire tornando el cielo carmesí y la tierra árida y ceniza. Entonces aquella sombra paró en seco para llegar a dar su cuerpo contra el suelo produciendo un ruido sordo y desolador. Intentó gritar pero no pudo. Corrió hacia aquel bulto inerte pero la distancia que los separaba parecía hacerse cada vez más grande al igual que la angustia instalada en su pecho. Finalmente tropezó con algo cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, intentó levantarse pero una extraña fuerza tiraba de ella impidiéndole avanzar. Entonces una gota cayó en su rostro. La recogió con la yema del dedo pudiendo observar su brillante color rojizo. Instintivamente alzó la cabeza al cielo.

Y entonces…

Llovió…

Isabel se levantó bruscamente con el corazón acelerado gritando de forma histérica.

-Isabel, no te preocupes, estoy aquí. No pasa nada- dijo Romano cogiéndola por los hombros intentando tranquilizarla- Solo ha sido un sueño.

-¡No, suéltame! ¡NO NO!- chillaba mientras se revolvía intentando zafarse.

-Soy yo Isabel- decía obligándola a mirarle a los ojos- soy yo… - añadió aflojando la presión mientras sus ojos de esmeralda, abiertos como platos, estaba fijos en los suyos- ya pasó, solo ha sido un mal sueño.

Entonces viendo donde estaba respiró hondo. Aun temblando y con la respiración acelerada se pasó los dedos por la sien e intentó calmarse.

-Otra maldita pesadilla- suspiró mientras se enjugaba el sudor de la frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama.

-No te preocupes- dijo aun con la respiración entrecortada- solo ha sido otra jodida pesadilla- decía apretando los puños mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo- Aunque tampoco es tan grave. De todas formas hace tiempo que no duermo- añadió con una sonrisa cansada.

Aun podía sentir aquella horrible sensación de rabia e impotencia. Esa noche le sería imposible volver a pegar ojo, al igual que otras muchas. Tenía miedo de que sus pesadillas la persiguieran una vez más y esta vez no pudiera escapar de ellas.

En ese momento Romano rebuscó entre los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido ligeramente verdoso. Cogió la jarra de la mesita y llenó un vaso de agua. Después vertió dos gotas de ese misterioso líquido y alargó la mano ofreciéndoselo a Isabel.

-Toma. No te preocupes solo es un concentrado de un tranquilizante- dijo mientras ella cogía entre sus manos el vaso- te ayudará a dormir

Ella miró su interior, pensativa, pudiendo ver como aquellas gotas comenzaban a mezclarse con el agua hasta que hubieron desaparecido por completo.

-¿Fue eso mismo lo que le echaste a aquel guardia en la bebida?- dijo señalando al frasquito que él sostenía.

-Sí, solo que a él le puse una cantidad mayor- dijo guardándose el botecito en el bolsillo- Como cinco veces más, así que no te preocupes. Solo es una infusión de hierbas medicinales.

Tras mirar indecisa el contenido del vaso, finalmente atrevió a probarlo y le sorprendió el hecho de que no sabía a absolutamente nada. Entonces decidió tomárselo y de varios tragos se lo bebió sin dejar nada en el vaso.

-Gracias- comentó devolviéndole el vaso vacío.

-No ha sido nada- dijo mientras se levantaba con el vaso en la mano- Puedo marcharme si te molesta que esté aquí.

-No- dijo apresurada- por favor no te vayas- añadió cogiéndole por la manga.

El chico miró en sus ojos sorprendido y encontró en ellos miedo e inseguridad. Brillaban aterrados ante la idea de quedarse sola después de lo que había soñado. Le miraban suplicantes queriendo que se quedase con ella. No quería quedarse sola de nuevo…

-Vale, me quedaré contigo- dijo con una sonrisa afable- no te preocupes.

Tomó asiento en la vieja butaca de madera y se quedó allí guardando el sueño de Isabel. Procurando evitar que las pesadillas siguieran aterrorizándola con nefastas tragedias que ella misma había tenido que vivir.

Con él cerca se sentía segura. Aunque seguía notando aquella presión en el pecho y todavía estaba inquieta sobre aquella pesadilla, cada vez se iba sintiendo más y más somnolienta. Creía que le sería imposible dormirse en aquella situación, pero poco a poco sus párpados se volvieron cada vez más pesados hasta que se cerraron por completo cayendo en un profundo sueño.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy :D**

Se que ha sido un poco corto pero es que este junto con los siguientes me costó bastante hacerlo

Además como tengo los otros empezados a escribir (aunque solo la base) intentare ir subiéndolos con más frecuencia

Por lo que alomejor para el finde que viene subo el siguiente :)

Alomejor es mucho tiempo que esperar pero es que no puedo entre semana asi que a ser pacientes e intentare subir el resto lo antes posible ;)

Bueno si este es el primer fanfic mio que veis os aconsejo que mireis el otro que tengo escrito que esta bastante interesante aunque no es muy largo y si teneis alguna sugerencia sobre alguna minihistoria solo teneis que decírmelo ;))))

Estaré encantada de hacer cualquier petición :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Chauuuuuuuuuuuu :3


	13. Cap 13: Sigo aquí

Tal y como os prometí aquí vengo con el capitulo :)

Porcierto gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y sobre todo a GuilLaFloja por animarme a seguir con esta historia x)

**Advertencias:** sugiero leer este capitulo con la mente abierta xD

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco

Sin más demora os dejo el capitulo

Que lo disfruten ;)

**Capítulo 13: Sigo aquí**

No tuvo pesadillas

No rememoró su pasado

Solo soñó con una gran sala con muebles blancos y un ventanal con largas cortinas pálidas las cuales le impedía ver bien a través de ellas. Tras pasar aquellas cortinas vaporosas pudo ver una amplia terraza y más allá había una persona apoyada en la barandilla admirando el paisaje níveo.

-No…no puede ser- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"ese cabello… ese aroma…" pensó al ver aquella persona. "Es él… Tiene que ser él". Era el vivo retrato de aquella figura que tanto tiempo la había estado atormentando. Avanzó varios pasos indecisa y finalmente dijo:

-¿Antonio?- preguntó tímidamente.

El chico de cabellos morenos se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Isabel volviera a latir de nuevo. Con el pulso acelerado salió corriendo en su busca y este la esperó con los brazos abiertos y una mirada risueña. Su corazón le pedía a gritos volver a notar el tacto con su piel, derretirse entre sus brazos y no dejarle ir. Esperaba consumirse en un abrazo y que todo volvería a ser como antes… pensar que todo lo que le había pasado era solo producto de un mal sueño.

No fue así.

Sus manos trataron de agarrarle con fuerza pero pasaron a través de él como si de aire se tratara. Sorprendida paró en seco y volteó la cabeza para ver que él seguía ahí. El mismo pelo, la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa… pero algo no iba bien. Algo le decía que no era él.

¿Cómo era que podía parecerse tanto pero sentir que fuera totalmente diferente?

Aun confusa alargó la mano e intentó tocar la suya pero sus dedos la atravesaron limpiamente. Ni siquiera notó el tacto con su piel.

-¿Cómo…- dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente intentando asimilar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

¿Pudiera ser que su mente le estuviera jugando otra mala pasada?¿Que fuera un sueño basado en su pasado donde ella solo era un títere en escena? No… ese era un sueño completamente vívido, incluso se acordaba de la conversación que tuvo con Romano aquella misma noche. No podía ser…

-¿Qu…quién eres realmente?- se atrevió a preguntar Isabel algo aturdida.

-Soy muchas cosas- respondió el- soy un conocido, soy un pensamiento, soy un olvido, soy la nada y a la vez lo soy todo.

-Pe... pero ¿Eres Antonio?-le preguntó aún más desconcertada.

-Sí lo soy- dijo mirándola con aquellos ojos castaños que tanto echaba de menos- Soy lo que tu corazón quiere que sea y lo que tu mente anhela por olvidar.

-Pero tu estas…

-Muerto, sí- añadió interrumpiéndola- pero a la vez vivo, al igual que tus recuerdos.

-No lo entiendo- dijo intentado comprender lo que acababa de decir- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No soy yo quien debe aclararte tus dudas- comentó mientras volvía a apoyarse en la barandilla- Tu misma tienes que buscar las respuestas.

Más confusa aún comenzó a darle vueltas a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido, ¿o si lo tenía pero ella era incapaz de encontrarlo?

¿Cómo es que tenía un sueño tan vívido con un Antonio que realmente no lo era?¿Por qué todo tenía que girar en torno a él?¿Cuándo tornaría su sueño en pesadilla? Estaba cansada de todo esto, solo quería dejarse de preocupaciones pero también quería obtener respuestas. Exhausta dejó que el silencio la envolviese y se dedicó a mirar detenidamente el paisaje nevado que se abría ante sus ojos. No había ni un solo árbol ni arbusto, solo nieve cubría la llanura hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era simplemente hermoso como la nieve desprendía brillos de nácar con los primeros rayos del amanecer. Extrañamente cuando debería estar el cielo aun oscurecido este se veía iluminado como si estuviera en pleno día y en él se podían observar las estrellas formando figuras imposibles alrededor de una luna de plata. Su mente le decía que aquello era físicamente imposible pero su corazón deseaba que fuera cierto al igual que el chico que reposaba a solo unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Entonces tanto tú como esto sois producto de un sueño?- dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-Podría decirse que soy parte de él como parte de tu vida- respondió sin apartar la mirada de aquel bello paisaje.

-¿Entonces no eres real?- preguntó impasible

-Tan real como tú pienses que sea.

-Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido- dijo con un sonoro resoplo mientras se alejaba, frustrada, de la barandilla- Tampoco tiene sentido que sueñe con Antonio diciéndome cosas incoherentes- decía con los dedos en la sien-¿Cuál es la razón por la que sueño todo esto?- terminó alterada.

-No pienses en esto como un sueño- advirtió con voz sosegada- sino más bien como un deseo, un aviso, un reflejo.

-Seguro que me estoy volviendo loca- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- Soñando con sitios imaginarios y personas que no existen.

-Pero existí- añadió cortante- y sigo existiendo.

Un profundo silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Isabel apretó los puños con fuerza hasta llegar a hacerse daño mientras miraba al suelo con la mirada empañada. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió morirse una vez más.

-Antonio… te echo de menos.

Él la miró con la expresión cambiada y se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído.

-Yo también

La respuesta le dejó sin aliento. Antes de que pudiera decir nada la empujó ligeramente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por el balcón. Esta vez sintió su tacto tan vívido como si realmente estuviera ahí. Aunque alargó la mano sus dedos no consiguieron asirse a nada ya que todo comenzó a desvanecerse como la niebla en una mañana soleada.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba en aquella habitación polvorienta con la mano alzada en un desesperado intento de alcanzar aquel sueño lejano y enigmático

Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza como ecos sordos y repetitivos mientras su mente se planteaba preguntas sin respuesta

¿Que había querido decir con eso? ¿Él era realmente Antonio?

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

¿Habían sido delirios suyos?

¿Habría sido a causa del somnífero?

¿Entonces todo lo que había dicho era cierto? ¿O solo era un producto de su mente?

¿Estaría perdiendo la cabeza?

Poco a poco fue calmando las dudas que surcaban su mente rápidas y confusas.

En el fondo no tenía mucha importancia

Después de todo…

…Solo había sido un sueño.

**FIN del capitulo :)**

Se que a lo mejor este capitulo en particular a podido parecerle a mas de uno un tanto extraño pero denle una oportunidad al giro que va dando la historia.

El próximo capitulo lo subiré sobre el fin de semana que viene por que estoy en la ultima semana de exámenes -_- asique no podre subirlo antes.

Porcierto GuilLaFloja quería decirte que me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y que pensare en como poner tu sugerencia sobre Feli :)))) de todas formas tenia ganas de meterlo en la historia x)

Además si que creo en las reencarnaciones ya que nadie a podido corroborar que es lo que ocurre después de la muerte ¿Quién sabe? xD y no me molesta que escribas tanto, de todas maneras yo también tengo la manía de escribir mucho y mira como le estoy sacando partido xDDDD

Cualquier otra sugerencia será bien recibida ;)

Por lo que no dudéis en pedirme que añada alguna idea o incluso mandarme alguna petición para una historia x)

Estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias :D

Y como siempre os veré en el próximo capitulo

Bye Bye! (0w0)9


	14. Cap 14: Puedes contar conmigo

Aquí traigo otro capítulooooooo

Me a costado bastante corregirlo pero alfin está listo para subir ;)

Gracias a todos por vuetro apoyo :)

**Advertencias:** algún taco que otro

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia no me pertenece y el libro mencionado en este capitulo tampoco

Que lo disfrutéis :D

**Capítulo 14: Puedes contar conmigo**

Miró hacia la mecedora pero la encontró vacía. Supuso que Romano habría madrugado y que estaría haciendo cosas más importantes.

Con cuidado se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Prácticamente no le dolía, solo se sentía un poco cansada, eso era todo. Sus zapatos se encontraban bien alineados al lado de la cama, sonriendo ligeramente se los puso y se levantó. En un primer momento, mareada, tuvo que sujetarse a la columna del dosel para no caer, sus piernas aun le fallaban y se mostraban débiles y temblorosas. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose y sintiéndose un poco más segura salió de la habitación. Al cruzar la puerta se encontró un largo pasillo cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de papel pintado. En ellas se podían observar unas intrincadas cenefas arborescentes cuyas ramas se entrelazaban entre ellas formando un complicado diseño. En ciertas partes el papel se encontraba rasgado o incluso arrancado en algunas zonas pero aun así seguía conservando su opulento aspecto burgués. Fue apoyándose, con cuidado de no caer, hasta llegar a una gran sala ovalada, la cual parecía un salón para recibimientos donde se encontraban, al parecer, los muebles más lujosos de la casa, estropeados por el paso del tiempo, y las alfombras y tapices, ahora sucios y raídos. Había varios retratos, la mayor parte destrozados aparentemente por vándalos, en especial le llamó la atención uno de aspecto ominoso, del cual solo se podía vislumbrar, en la única parte que quedaba intacta, un señor de ropas elegantes con la mano apoyada en un joven con aspecto arrogante cuyo rosto era irreconocible por los daños causados al mismo, al igual que al hombre que lo acompañaba. Era una pena como unos cuadros tan hermosos hubieran sido destrozados sin compasión alguna, demostrando el poco respeto que se tenía por la propiedad ajena.

En la misma sala se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero cuya esquina inferior se encontraba quebrada y le faltaban algunos trozos. Isabel se miró en él y en su imagen multiplicada pudo ver una chica menuda con los cabellos enmarañados y una mirada vacía y sin vida que antes brillaba con intensidad. Tenía dos grandes ojeras denotando su evidente falta de sueño, sus mejillas se encontraban hundidas buscando el hueso y sus labios estaban pálidos y sin color. Sus piernas eran extremadamente delgadas y débiles, parecían dos finos juncos que en cualquier momento se podían romper, las clavículas se encontraban marcadas y la piel había perdido su color, dando paso a un cuerpo enfermo y esquelético que parecía más muerto que vivo. Se asustó al ver su reflejo y no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido al comprender que ya no era ella, sino más bien el rastro de una vida hecha añicos. Solo un mero recuerdo de lo que antes fue su vida. Le dolía verse así, no podía verse tan machacada por la vida, sobre todo su mirada, tan llena de dolor y resentimiento, carente de esperanza…

Ya no era ella.

Solo era una persona más marcada por el destino cruel y despiadado.

Apartó la mirada de aquel reflejo queriendo olvidar como realmente era ahora y volvió a centrarse en aquella habitación, en aquella casa, en aquella realidad.

Isabel continuó curioseando por la casa admirando la opulencia de esta aunque le extrañó encontrarse la vajilla de plata intacta, ni un cubierto estaba fuera de su sitio, mientras que el resto de muebles se encontraban destrozados y los tapices rajados.

_¿Cómo era que no se habían llevado los objetos más valiosos y habían roto y despedazado sin piedad los cuadros y el resto de muebles de la casa?¿Acaso no habían sido ladrones y gamberros los que habían hecho esto? ¿Quién había sido entonces?_

A cada paso que daba más interrogantes se encontraba. Todo apuntaba a que habían desvalijado la casa pero los objetos más valiosos y los que servían realmente de moneda de cambio habían quedado intactos. Todo aquello era muy extraño.

Al atravesar una gran puerta de madera llegó a una sala cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. En medio de la estancia se encontraba una escalera que se bifurcaba dando paso al piso superior con volúmenes de todo tipo.

Isabel, asombrada, comenzó a acariciar con la punta de los dedos los lomos de los libros buscando alguno que le llamase la atención. Siempre le había gustado leer, aunque no tuviera dinero para permitirse tener libros, los alquilaba por unas cuantas perras y en sus tiempos libres se sumergía entre sus páginas en busca de un mundo mejor… uno que no le deparase tanta desesperación ni miseria… uno donde sus sueños fuesen más que un puñado de esperanza.

De eso hacía mucho, no había tocado un libro desde hacía meses, se podría decir incluso que años y allí tenía delante suya más de un centenar esperando a volver del olvido, a que alguien los desempolvase y viviese en su piel las historias y aventuras que se contaban entre sus hojas. Alargó la mano y sacó un tomo rojo de la estantería. Lo cogió con mimo y le quitó el polvo, en la portada se encontraba el dibujo de unas golondrinas revoloteando libertinas y una rama en flor donde en la cual reposaba una de ellas, más arriba pudo ver el título en grandes letras doradas: Rimas

Lo abrió por la mitad llegándole un familiar olor a antiguo y vio uno de los poemas en cursiva situado en medio de la página que decía así:

_Volverán las oscuras golondrinas  
en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar,  
y otra vez con el ala a sus cristales  
jugando llamarán._

_Pero aquellas que el vuelo refrenaban  
tu hermosura y mi dicha a contemplar,  
aquellas que aprendieron nuestros nombres,  
ésas... ¡no volverán!_

_Volverán las tupidas madreselvas  
de tu jardín las tapias a escalar  
y otra vez a la tarde aún más hermosas  
sus flores se abrirán._

_Pero aquellas cuajadas de rocío  
cuyas gotas mirábamos temblar  
y caer como lágrimas del día...  
ésas... ¡no volverán!_

Era realmente hermoso como el autor jugaba con las palabras como si de malabares se tratara.

Con una sonrisa en los labios cerró el libro y se lo llevó consigo. Mientras seguía buscando más libros interesantes su mirada se paró en una esquina de la biblioteca la cual se encontraba medio calcinada y con una gran parte de libros quemados. Al acercarse pudo ver que el fuego parecía haber venido por una puerta lateral de la cual venia un fuerte olor a calcinado. Al seguir el rastro llegó a una habitación totalmente quemada cuyos armarios aún se mantenían en pié mientras que el resto había quedado en cenizas.

_¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Habría sido algún vándalo? ¿o solo un accidente?_

No se quedó mucho tiempo a averiguarlo ya que aquella habitación en particular le daba una mala sensación.

Al salir por un gran ventanal pudo ver el jardín que había crecido de manera descontrolada envolviéndolo todo en un suave manto verde. Al darse la vuelta vio como la vegetación exuberante había envuelto la mayor parte del edificio dándole un aspecto de profundo abandono.

La naturaleza había convertido aquel jardín en un oasis de una belleza salvaje y cautivadora. Aun se podían ver algunas estatuas clásicas, la mayoría bastante dañadas, pero conservando su antigua belleza griega exaltada por las plantas trepadoras que las envolvían entre sus finos tallos.

Isabel se vio sobrecogida ante tanta belleza, parecía en general un paraíso ateneo donde los dioses arrogantes y caprichosos habían moldeado de forma caótica y a la vez hermosa para deleite del ojo humano aunque nadie estuviera allí para contemplarlo.

Oteando entre el paisaje pudo ver cómo había un mirador medio derruido al lado de un pequeño estanque. Un poco más lejos pudo ver una fuente de mármol rota, de la cual emanaba un riachuelo que se perdía entre la hierba, allí, sentado en el borde, estaba Romano.

Estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo y expresión pensativa. Parecía ensimismado ya que al acercarse Isabel no se percató de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?- preguntó Isabel mientras se hacía paso entre la maleza.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo- respondió ligeramente sorprendido- Deberías estar en la cama.

-Ya he estado mucho tiempo en cama- rechistó ella- además hoy me siento mucho mejor y he decidido que me vendría bien tomar un poco el fresco.

-De acuerdo, mis disculpas- dijo con una sonrisa divertida- Anda siéntate- añadió dando una ligera palmada en el borde de la fuente donde se encontraba.

-Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba asiento-¿y tú?¿qué hacías aquí fuera?

-Nada en particular- contestó admirando el paisaje- suelo venir aquí fuera para aclarar mis pensamientos y pasar el rato cuando no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Y en qué estabas pensando?- le preguntó intrigada.

-Nada de lo que preocuparse- hizo una pausa intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas- Sinceramente, estaba pensando en qué hacer ahora que nuestros suministros están al mínimo- entonces frunció el ceño y mantuvo una mirada pensativa- Pero no hace falta que te preocupes por eso ahora, todavía queda comida para un par de días. Hasta entonces tenemos tiempo para pensar qué hacer- añadió con una mirada risueña- ¿eso lo has sacado de la biblioteca?- preguntó señalando el libro que sujetaba Isabel entre las manos- Rimas… muy buena elección.

-Sí, es que no he podido resistirme a coger uno- dijo acariciando la tapa del mismo.

-¿La biblioteca es impresionante verdad?- comentó con la mirada exaltada- Es ciertamente uno de mis sitios favoritos. Suelo ir de vez en cuando a leer algún libro que otro.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?- preguntó

-No mucho más que tú

Isabel dudó unos instantes antes de preguntarle

-Tenía una duda… ¿cómo es que la mayoría de objetos preciados siguen intactos mientras otros están destrozados sin compasión?- dijo extrañada- ¿Es cosa de maleantes?

-No, para nada- contestó para su sorpresa- Nadie viene por aquí. Tienen miedo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es porque creen que este lugar esta maldito- le explicó- la gente y sus supersticiones…

-Cómo...com…¿por qué lo dicen?- preguntó confusa.

-Cuenta la gente que hace tiempo vivía aquí una familia de la alta burguesía pero un día por extrañas razones los cabezas de familia comenzaron a morir, de las maneras más insólitas, quedando como único heredero un joven. Pusieron todas sus esperanzas en él para seguir el negocio familiar pero con el tiempo dicen que este chico empezó a perder la cabeza, tal vez por la pérdida de sus familiares aunque otros dicen que fue una fuerza oscura que le rondaba y obligaba a hacer cosas incoherentes- después de una pausa siguió con la historia impasible- Poco a poco sus más allegados se fueron alejando de él y su locura se agravó. Al parecer gastó toda su fortuna familiar en alguna organización o rito de culto al diablo, o eso dicen…- dijo con un cierto tono de escepticismo- Lo que sí estoy seguro es que comenzó a destrozar su propia casa consumiéndose por dentro de rabia, de dolor y de soledad. Acabó suicidándose en su propia habitación envuelto en llamas. Dicen que por las noches se le puede escuchar gritar pidiendo ayuda- tras una pausa dramática continuó- Aunque no te preocupes, en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí no han ocurrido cosas fuera de lo normal-comentó jocoso.

-Era eso lo que había visto en la biblioteca…- pensó en voz alta-¿Sería allí donde se suicidó aquel hombre?¿ pero cómo es que no se consumió la casa entera con él?- le preguntó algo confusa-¿ Cómo es que solo la habitación y poco más está quemado?

-Pues al parecer uno de los criados o familiares estuvo realmente preocupado por él y no lo abandonó en ningún momento- continuó explicando- pero cuando se percató del fuego y logró extinguirlo fue demasiado tarde.

-Eso es horrible- murmuró con el corazón encogido

-No te preocupes, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Realmente no es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo apartando la mirada- sino qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Es decir, aparte de esperar a mejorar, no hay nada que me mueva en la vida…bueno…además de acabar con el asesino de Antonio…- terminó con una chispa de odio en su mirada.

-No me malinterpretes, yo también quiero ver a ese mamón muerto pero no desperdicies tu vida con la de ese miserable- le dijo en un intento de disuadirla- ahora mismo te parecerá difícil, pero por muy duro que sea tienes que seguir con tu vida- continuó insistente- fíjate en este río, es como la vida misma, no se le puede retener ya que tiende a ser libre y por muy duro o escarpado que sea el camino este sigue su ruta evitando cualquier dificultad, buscando su propia senda, buscando su propia forma de vivir.- dijo mientras seguía con la mirada el sendero que el riachuelo había creado-No dejes que las dificultades te impidan sentirte feliz. Intenta mirar la vida desde otra perspectiva- añadió mientras la cogía fuertemente de la mano y sus ojos ambarinos la miraban con intensidad- Pero recuerda que no estás sola. Puedes contar conmigo.

**FIN del capitulo :D**

Se que es un poco más largo d lo normal pero espero que haya merecido la pena tanto esfuerzo

Espero subir el siguiente esta semana aunque me costara un mas de lo normal corregirlo

A ser pacienteeeees :)))

See youuuuuuu ;)


	15. Cap 15: Perdóname

Porfin traigo otro capituloooo! :D

Ultimamente entre algunos problemas con el ordenador y algunos asuntos familiares he tenido poco tiempo para escribir o incluso pasar a limpio y de ahí mi demora

Además este capítulo en particular me costó bastante corregirlo (en gran parte por sus dimensiones)

**Advertencias:** bastantes tacos de la preciosa boquita de Romano xD

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco

Siento de antemano haber tardado más de lo previsto pero este capitulo está bien cargadito

Asi que lo disfruteeeen ;)

**Capítulo 15: Perdóname**

El lugar estaba rodeado de vegetación por todas partes con un gran bosque que iba poco a poco engullendo el caserío con su exuberante manto verde. Llegar hasta el corazón del bosque era prácticamente imposible porque la espesura era tal que impedía el paso pero las lindes se encontraban zonas espaciosas y fáciles de explorar.

En aquella época del año la lluvia y la humedad eran las protagonistas y en el bosque se podía observar en la verde capa de musgo que cubría toda la extensión y gran parte de los árboles.

Entre aquella espesura se podía observar a Isabel con un gran canasto recogiendo las setas y bayas que iba encontrando a lo largo de la arboleda. Hacía tiempo que se habían acabado las conservas y ahora tenían que buscarse la vida para comer.

Ella conocía las variedades de setas que eran comestibles aunque también las más venenosas, además era muy buena idea recolectarlas ya que en aquella época del año abundaban por toda la superficie del bosque y siempre podía contar con que a la mañana siguiente en el mismo sitio donde los había cortado hubiesen más esperando a ser recolectados. Solían aparecer de forma esporádica en sitios diferentes aunque más habitualmente salían en ciertos lugares donde se podían encontrar grandes colonias de setas.

La verdad es que era una manera fácil de conseguir comida pero no les alimentaba demasiado las setas ni las bayas que recolectaba. Simplemente eran muy poco nutritivas y no se podían conservar ya que se deterioraban enseguida y si las dejaba estar a lo mejor la próxima vez que fuera ya no estuvieran allí y tuviera que seguir buscando para volver a encontrar alguna colonia. Sí, era una buena idea pero ciertamente trabajosa.

Isabel se sentía aun resentida pero en poco tiempo había mejorado notablemente. Ya no le dolía prácticamente el abdomen y habían vuelto sus fuerzas. Gracias a Romano en menos de tres días recuperó las fuerzas perdidas durante el tiempo que estuvo cautiva. Todo se lo debía a ese hombre que se había preocupado tanto de ella y que tanto tiempo le había dedicado para curarla. Si no fuera por él ella ahora mismo podría estar… muerta.

El día anterior Isabel y Romano tuvieron una conversación en tanto a su pasado, del cual ella se mantuvo reticente a hablar de ello prefiriendo mantenerlo en el olvido, y de su futuro, en tanto a qué iban a hacer en adelante ahora se había recuperado por completo. Romano logró convencerla de que lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo hasta que dejasen de buscarlos y luego, cuando fuera seguro, intentar salir de España exiliándose a Francia. La idea de pasar la frontera era peligrosa ya que estaría controlada por militares pero él se aseguró que no habría problema y que un contacto suyo les vendría a recoger para pasarlos al otro lado. Sólo hasta que toda esta locura hubiera acabado.

El plan parecía bastante seguro pero ella realmente no estaba segura de querer abandonar su patria. No sería por abandonar la tierra que le dio tanto que vivir… tanto sufrimiento… tanta amargura…

No… no dudaba por eso.

Su mente dudaba porque al salir del país y buscar una nueva vida implicaba abandonar lo que la ligaba a sus recuerdos, de lo que antes fue su vida… abandonar lo poco que le quedaba de su pasado hecho añicos.

Aunque no le preocupaba demasiado por ahora ya que faltaba mucho para que eso ocurriera. Tenía bastante tiempo para pensarlo.

En ese momento, tras poner una última seta en el canasto, se levantó, sacudió sus prendas y se pasó la palma de la mano por la frente dando un largo resoplo. Entonces miró el gran canasto y pudo ver que estaba rebosante. Ese día había tenido más suerte que otros, había conseguido una cantidad considerable, había recolectado en una sola mañana más que todos los días anteriores. Pero el problema era ahora ¿qué haría con todas esas setas?

Le había estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto toda la mañana y había llegado a una conclusión, si ellos dos solos no podían consumir tal cantidad entonces tendría que ir a venderlos al pueblo y ganar algo a cambio. No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un pueblo lleno de vida y de gente pero Romano le tenía terminantemente prohibido ir allí u a los alrededores.

Decía que era peligroso y que los guardias los reconocería nada más poner un pié allí, aunque ella pensaba ir de todas formas. Solo tenía que buscar una manera de pasar desapercibido. Todavía seguía llevando el mismo vestido que tenía cuando la sacaron de la prisión. Hace tiempo había buscado por toda la casa algún vestido que ponerse pero solo se encontró ropajes de hombres, no había ni un solo vestido que pudiera usar, aunque todavía no había mirado en la casa adjunta donde vivían las criadas por haber descubierto su existencia recientemente.

Al entrar pudo ver que había la misma capa de polvo que en la casa principal pero este lugar no se encontraba decrépito ni tan destrozado como el otro, sino que todo estaba tal y como lo habían dejado las criadas al marcharse de aquel lugar. Solo el polvo y algunas telarañas delataban el paso del tiempo.

La mayor parte de la habitación se encontraba desordenada e incluso algunas cosas se encontraban en el suelo. Parecía que se habían apresurado por abandonar aquel lugar cuanto antes ¿Por qué sería? ¿Tendrían miedo de algo o de alguien? Bueno, el caso es que algunos de los baúles adyacentes a los camastros se encontraban vacíos aunque en otros había alguna de las pertenencias de los trabajadores como fotos o alguna carta pero ningún ropaje. Aunque al final pudo encontrar, no solamente un baúl lleno de objetos con gran valor sentimental, sino que encima de la cama se encontraba una gran maleta que parecía haberse dejado por la prisa. La cogió entre las manos y le quitó el polvo cuidadosamente alzándose en el aire y quedándose suspendido en él mientras las motas de polvo danzaban y caían lentamente hasta volver a posarse en el suelo.

Entonces tras hacer la cerradura un sonoro "clac" esta se abrió mostrando su contenido. Ésta estaba llena de ropa, unas cuantas cartas y algunos abalorios como rosarios junto con la foto de una virgen. Cogió el vestido con delicadeza y lo sacudió, observó cómo su diseño era bastante simple y estaba en buenas condiciones aunque estaba un poco raído. Lo apegó a su cuerpo y vio que era más o menos de su talla.

-Perfecto-exclamó.

Para que no se fijasen en su pelo se lo recogió en un moño sencillo dejando algunos cabellos cayeran sobre la frente desordenados.

Ahora solo le hacía falta algo con lo que ocultar su rostro. Cogió uno de los trapos que allí se encontraban, lo dobló por la mitad y se lo ató alrededor del pelo ocultando parte de este.

Se miró en uno de los espejitos que se encontraban pegados en la pared y vio que su aspecto era completamente diferente. No solamente parecía haber recuperado el color en el rostro sino que aquellos ropajes la hacían parecer otra persona. Vestida así no la podrían reconocer, pasaría como un aldeano más, simple e insignificante.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mirada decidida cogió el canasto y se dirigió al pueblo. Este se encontraba a varios kilómetro de allí pero no estaba demasiado lejos, se podía ir perfectamente a pié. El problema no era la lejanía sino la accesibilidad, el camino que conectaba con este tras dejar de usarse desapareció entre la hierba y los matorrales que ahora lo cubrían. Este se había perdido por completo. Aunque había otra manera de llegar y era siguiendo la ribera del río hasta encontrarse con las afueras del pueblo.

A la media hora llegó a las afueras que estaban ocupadas por extensas llanuras utilizadas para el cultivo y podía vislumbrar alguna casa que otra. Se podían ver campesinos trabajar duro en las huertas para ganarse el sustento, unos arando, otros sembrando, en general todos colaboraban para sacar adelante sus vidas. Ese panorama le recordaba a su tierra natal, a su familia y sus allegados. En cierta parte echaba de menos formar parte de un todo pero por otra se sentía liberada de aquella especie de esclavismo.

Algunas de las personas que se iba encontrando por el camino la saludaban risueñas, dándole los buenos días y ella sorprendida les respondía con un gesto de agradecimiento. Se sentía extrañada aunque ciertamente aliviada por ese comportamiento, le hacía sentirse aceptada, cosa que había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque aquella sensación no le duró mucho…

Al entrar al pueblo pudo ver cómo la calle principal era un hervidero de gente pero también se percató que mirara por donde mirase había guardias por toda la villa. En especial había dos que le preocupaba porque la única manera de llegar al mercado era pasando en frente de ellos.

Asique llenándose de coraje fue hacia ellos con paso firme y la cabeza baja. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca les pudo oír hablar:

-Oye ¿Has oído hablar de lo que pasó en la prisión de Cabrera?- dijo uno de los guardias- Al parecer una sospechosa comunista se escapó de allí.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- preguntó ligeramente sorprendido.

-Al parecer tenía un cómplice- respondió el primero- Y ahora el general ha mandado apresarla cueste lo que cueste. A ella y a su compañero.

-Tampoco habrá sido para tanto- dijo su compañero quitándole importancia- seguro que no han llegado muy lejos.

Ante estas afirmaciones Isabel se encontraba sumida en el pánico pero intentó aparentar lo contrario. Nerviosa y con el paso acelerado cruzó por delante de los guardias que le dirigieron una mirada llena de recelo. Cuando ya hubo pasado unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban exhaló la respiración contenida y relajó los hombros sintiéndose por un instante a salvo pero en aquel momento uno de ellos se levantó y le hizo un aviso con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Usted!- gritó alzando la voz entre el resto de la gente- Alto señora.

A la segunda llamada de atención se detuvo en seco pero no se atrevió a volverse, sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo ponerse en tensión quedando paralizada por el miedo. Su mente entró en pánico, intentando pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquella situación, notando el pulso en su sien. Solo pudo escuchar el paso firme del guardia, acortando la distancia, y sus latidos, cada vez más fuertes a cada paso que él daba, parecía que el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Este le gritaba que corriese pero no lo hizo y con un acopio de fuerzas se giró ligeramente para ver, para su horror, como él se encontraba enfrente suya sujetando algo con la mano.

-Señora, al parecer se le ha caído esto- dijo ofreciéndole el pañuelo que había utilizado para cubrir la cesta. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

-Oh, gracias- contestó con el corazón en un puño mientras cogía el pañuelo y lo volvía a poner en el canasto- Que Dios se lo pague.

-No ha sido nada señorita- dijo despidiéndose de ella alzando ligeramente la visera - Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez.

Al pasar de largo de ellos dio un largo suspiro aun temblando y con la adrenalina en el cuerpo. No podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar, no habían sospechado de ella un ápice, pasando como un aldeano más. A decir verdad había sido una experiencia aterradora pero ahora se sentía mucho más segura a la hora de pasar desapercibido entre la población, al fin y al cabo la habían tenido delante de sus narices y no se habían dado ni cuenta.

Fue recorriendo los distintos puestos del mercado y se sorprendió al ver que las setas que traía eran bastante apreciadas por los campesinos. ¿Cómo podía ser si se encontraban sólo a unos kilómetros? ¿Serían porque tienen miedo por estar cerca del caserío? Probablemente, lo que tenía por seguro era que estas podían ser muy buena moneda de cambio. Con ellas compró una hogaza de pan, algunas legumbres y algún que otro embutido casero que soportaría bien el paso del tiempo. Con esto y una sonrisa salió por las puertas de la pueblo y volvió por el mismo camino por donde había ido. Cuando llegó a lo que ahora llamaba hogar fue a quitarse las prendas pero algo la cogió con fuerza del brazo obligándola a darse la vuelta. Ahí estaba Romano, con el ceño fruncido y mueca de profundo disgusto.

-¿Dónde has estado metida todo este tiempo joder?- le preguntó notablemente enfadado- Por poco me da un ataque, ¡Te he estado buscando más de dos horas!- terminó exclamando algo furioso.

-Yo… bueno…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada temerosa de su actitud.

-¿Y eso?- la interrumpió mientras miraba sorprendido el contenido de la cesta- Isabel… ¿A dónde has ido?- le preguntó con un tono más serio de lo normal pero ella no le respondió-¡¿A dónde has ido?!- preguntó de nuevo alzando la voz.

-Yo… pues… fui a… al pueblo- respondió finalmente temerosa por la reacción que tendría Romano.

-¿En qué coño estabas pensando?- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente caminando nervioso-¡Joder! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!- exclamó clavándole una mirada sorprendida y a la vez furiosa en sus ojos verdes ligeramente asustados

-So… solo quería conseguir suministros- respondió excusándose.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que esto supone?- preguntó histérico acercándose con tal brusquedad que ella se estremeció levemente- Pueden haberte seguido hasta aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro- comentó mirando a todos lados nervioso y con una clara sombra de miedo sus ojos ambarinos.

-Me aseguré de que no me siguieran- alegó aclarando lo ocurrido- Además cogí una ruta alternativa que rodea todo el bosque, como me enseñaste- insistió intentando calmar sus nervios- así no podrán seguirme el rastro.

-¿Si ellos pudieron encontrarte antes qué te hace pensar que no puedan hacerlo ahora?- le preguntó cogiéndola de los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente haciendo que soltase el canasto golpeando sordamente la hierba.

-Eso no fue así- replicó en su defensa pero él ya no la escuchaba.

-¿Es que quieres que te maten?- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ira- ¿Es que quieres acabar igual que Antonio?

Por un momento el corazón de Isabel se detuvo dejando caer dos perlas salinas de sus ojos asustados. Sintió una nueva punzada atravesarle el pecho dejándola sin respiración. Sus ojos sorprendidos se pararon en los suyos pudiendo ver como se encontraban dolidos y ausentes.

Entonces paró en seco. Hubiera deseado no haberlo dicho, pero era demasiado tarde.

Asustado de sí mismo la soltó y ella retrocedió varios pasos dolida, herida, asustada, con los ojos estáticos y la mirada vidriosa.

Frente a sus ojos pasaron como flashes momentos de una vida pasada que prefería olvidar llenando su mente de sentimientos amargos con sabor a hiel. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el esfuerzo de contener todos aquellos sentimientos que comenzaban a desbordarla tratando sus manos de esconder su rostro. No quería llorar delante suya. Nunca lloraba delante de nadie. Como su familia le había enseñado.

A engañar…

A ocultar…

A no sentir…

A no vivir…

De repente Romano la cogió fuertemente atrayéndola hacia sí y envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Ella sorprendida solo pudo mirarle con estupor rodando dos brillantes lágrimas por sus mejillas. Tras dudarlo un momento, le correspondió abrazándole con fuerza hundiendo su rostro entre sus recios hombros. Intentó contener sus sentimientos y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Él la atrajo aún más hacia sí y la abrazó con más fuerza reconfortándola. Intentó no llorar pero no pudo. Sus sentimientos terminaron por desbordarla haciendo que dos torrentes de agua comenzaran a fluir, mojando la espalda del chico, y que un llanto silencioso llenase la estancia. Su cuerpo temblaba a cada sollozo, cada suspiro y él le susurraba al oído palabras de arrepentimiento mientras le acariciaba el pelo intentando consolarla.

Una parte de ella le decía que debía guardarse sus sentimientos y fingir como toda su vida la habían enseñado, pero otra le pedía que no le dejase ir, como si fuera lo único que la atase a este mundo. Quería desahogarse todo lo que la vida le había enseñado a ocultar. A su lado se sentía segura. Sentía como sus miedos y pesadillas se iban cuando él se encontraba cerca.

Poco a poco su llanto fue arreciando y sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir. Entonces Romano se acercó aún más a ella haciendo que su voz aterciopelada resonase en sus oídos.

-Por favor… perdóname.

**FIN del cap :)**

Aquí vengo con el capítulo pisando fuerte y dando paso a los siguientes que no os dejarán decepcionados (eso espero xD)

En estos que vienen después tardaré más de la cuenta en subirlos, primero por tener poco tiempo y segundo por tener que pararme más a escribirlos por no ser nada fáciles

Asi que como siempre a tener paciencia ;)

Si teneis alguna sugerencia sobre esta historia o cualquier otra mandadme un review que la aceptaré encantada :D

Si realmente os gustó dadle al "like" y si queréis ver más tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo :)

Chauuuuuuuuuu :3


	16. Cap 16: Di la verdad

He vueltooooo y traigo un capitulo llenito de inspiración conmigo xD

Solo puedo decir que este era uno de los capítulos mas difíciles para mí pero me vino un no se qué que me puse a escribir como una posesa que incluso estoy comenzando con buen pié el siguiente jeje :3

**Advertencias:** tiene un regusto a amargo… bastante amargo… (por lo menos para mi xD)

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco

Sin entretenerme más os dejo con el capítulo

¡Que dé comienzo el espectáculo! :D

**Capítulo 16: Di la verdad**

Cuando estuvo el aceite caliente echaron la verdura ya cortada haciendo un ruidoso chisporroteo al entrar en contacto con este.  
Ambos trabajaban en la cocina pero sin apenas mirarse ni hablarse, cada uno iba a lo suyo. Isabel se sentía incómoda por lo que había pasado en el jardín. Sentía que había traspasado una línea que no debía sobrepasar, que no debía haberse tomado esas libertades, que no debía fiarse de nadie... aunque fuera Romano temía que terminara por hacerle daño como todas las personas que había querido en su vida... todas. Sus sentimientos acabaron por volverse contra ella hundiéndose como cuchillas en lo más profundo de su corazón sangrante.  
No... no quería volver a sentirse así.  
Romano también callaba, aunque en un principio rompía el hielo con alguna frase ocurrente enseguida sus labios se silenciaron al sentir la angustia que recorría el pecho de Isabel y al pensar en que tal vez él había sido el causante. Creía que ella seguía enfadada con él por lo que dijo casi sin pensar o que tal vez se sentía mal por haberla regañado y asustado con tanta palabrería pero lo que no llegaba a adivinar era que realmente se distanciaba de él por haber permitido aquel abrazo tan inocente. Por haber permitido desmoronarse delante suya y que él recogiese sus pedazos llenos de los recuerdos una vida pasada imposible de recuperar.  
Cuando terminaron en la cocina ambos se sentaron a comer en una mesa cercana, la cual se utilizaba como isleta o mesa supletoria. Era bastante grande pero no tanto como la mesa kilométrica situada en uno de los salones interiores.  
Al principio comieron sin apenas dirigirse la palabra pero al luego, para sorpresa de Romano, Isabel fue la que rompió el frío silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.  
-Quería... pues...pedirte perdón por lo de antes- dijo al fin con la cabeza baja- No debí irme sin avisar.  
-No hace falta que te disculpes. Solo fue un susto, nada más. - dijo quitándole importancia- en realidad sería yo quien tendría que pedirte disculpas. Lo que te dije antes fue muy rudo de mi parte.  
Entonces el semblante de Isabel se endureció y apartó la mirada mientras jugueteaba con la esquina del mantel. Después de aclararse la garganta continuó.  
-Lo siento- dijo más seria de lo normal.  
-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que te disculpes- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa intentando quitarle importancia al asunto- en realidad si no hubieras ido al pueblo no estaríamos comiendo esta rica comida.

-No es por eso- se apresuró a aclarar posando sus ojos arrepentidos en los suyos- sino es por...- calló de repente y desvió la mirada haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta.  
-¿Entonces por qué es?-preguntó intrigado.  
-Siento haber tenido que... arriesgar tu vida para sacarme de aquel antro- terminó encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Isabel no tienes que echarte la culpa de algo que no hiciste- dijo posando su mano en la suya- Fueron esos mal nacidos los que te metieron allí.  
-En eso te equivocas.  
Romano perplejo ante tal respuesta tardó en contestar.  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó algo contrariado.  
-Hace un tiempo preguntaste sobre mi pasado, sobre cómo llegué a aquella siniestra prisión - hizo una pausa mientras contemplaba ensimismada cómo el sol se ponía tras los cristales de la cocina- Fue culpa mía.  
Romano, sorprendido, vio en su miraba cómo no dudaba ante tal afirmación, entonces se acercó a Isabel con expresión preocupada.  
-No digas eso- le dijo alzando ligeramente la voz- Claro que no fue culpa tuya.  
-No- dijo tajante- fue culpa mía... fue todo culpa mía.  
Sus últimas palabras estaban llenas de amargura saliendo calladas y temblorosas de su compungido corazón.  
Entonces con dos grandes lágrimas comenzó su relato el cual se remonta a un amargo día de lluvia.

Tras la noticia de su pérdida, no supo qué hacer. Pensó quitarse la vida en repetidas ocasiones pero a la hora de la verdad no pudo. Algo la hacía siempre desatar el nudo de la soga que tan cuidadosamente había lazado. Algo tiraba de ella cuando sus pies se balanceaban ante el vacío de la ventana. Algo la hacía aferrarse a esta vida tan carente de sentido. También pensó en que podría tratar de olvidarle pero su imagen, su recuerdo lo veía en aquel huerto, en aquel bosque, en sus mejores sueños... y en sus peores pesadillas. Llegó un día a pensar que era imposible que hubiera muerto, que él iba a volver, que volvería por ella. El dolor era tal que su mente se agarró a esta posibilidad como a un clavo ardiendo, inventándose sus propias ficciones, sus propias esperanzas, sus deseos de futuro imposibles de realizar.

Aunque cierto día volvió aquel niño bajo y enjuto con una carta arrugada en la mano con la esperanza de conseguir algunas monedas más. Se la dio con la solapa abierta y le dijo que la encontró tirada entre la basura de aquella familia ricachona que le había pedido vigilar.  
Leyó el remitente. Venía del cuartel general y dirigido a la familia del fallecido. Tras dudarlo se armó de valor y leyó la carta. Tal como se temía, se trataba de un pésame del ejército carente del sentimiento que tanto intentaban reproducir entre sus palabras edulcoradas y complacientes. Entonces su mundo ideal chocó con la realidad haciendo que se desmoronase ante sus pies llevándose sus esperanzas con él. Esto abrió aún más la herida todavía sangrante y tratando rápidamente cerrarla negó una y otra vez lo que se veía tan obvio ante sus ojos. Isabel enfurecida y a la vez dolida descargó su ira sobre aquel chaval el cual marchó asustado por donde había venido con el rostro pálido y las manos vacías. Isabel no podía creerse que realmente estuviera muerto, que realmente no fuera a volver, que no volvieran a estar juntos, no podría creerlo hasta que lo viese con sus propios ojos. En ese momento su pena nubló la razón.  
Entonces, sumida en el dolor, se dirigió al cuartel y allí sin atender a razones exigió, entre gritos quebrados, ver el cuerpo de Antonio, aun sabiendo que lo más probable era que se hubiera perdido entre todos los restos y escombros que la guerra había dejado a su paso. Todos la tomaban como una chalada la cual decía solo sandeces sin sentido y se reían de ella jocosos. Pero uno no se rió, un superior que conoció quién era Antonio y qué había sido, se abrió paso entre la multitud y mandó prenderla por ser presuntamente comunista.  
A ambos lados dos militares la arrestaron y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Asustada dijo que había sido un error, que no era comunista, en ese momento vio entre la multitud la expresión sorprendida de su hermano y rápidamente alegó que había venido realmente a visitarle a él, su hermano Enrique. Todos se giraron para mirarle de manera inquisitoria y tras una orden del superior se acercó con cierto paso marcial.  
Este le preguntó si era cierto lo que ella decía, con mirada de rapaz, pero él negó rotundamente conocerla y menos de ser su hermana, "Mi hermana murió hace mucho tiempo" dijo impasible. La expresión de Isabel cambió por completo al igual que la del superior el cual lucía una siniestra sonrisa.  
Sorprendida ante su respuesta se acercó hasta él intentando acariciarle el rostro con las manos e intentó disuadirle pero él se zafó de ella con frialdad e hizo ademán de marcharse.  
En un último intento de súplica le agarró de la chaqueta y le pidió que les dijese a todos la verdad obteniendo como respuesta un fuerte guantazo que le hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Isabel se tocó el rosto dolido, con sorpresa, entonces tras cogerle del pelo y acercársela hacia sí le dijo con un tono amargo en su voz "Te avisé. Ya no te puedo ayudar... nadie puede".  
Entonces mientras la levantaban bruscamente pudo ver a su hermano, al alejarse, escupir en el suelo con desprecio y marcharse.

En ese momento supo que ya no podía confiar en nadie.

**Fin del capitulo TTvTT**

Aish que penica me daaaaaaaaa cuando estaba escribiéndolo me puse to sentimental xD

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo :)

Solo tengo que decir que el siguiente aunque esté en ello me da la impre de que no me será nada fácil por lo que no esperéis que lo suba pronto

Además se me están amontonando los exámenes y están a la vuelta de la esquina

Espero tenerlo subido para antes de que me pille el toro como se dice xDD

Nos vemus en el próximo capitulo :3

Dewwwwwwww ;)))))


	17. Cap 17: Epifanía

He vueltoooooooooooooooooooo! X)

Sí, sé que he tardado mucho en subir otro capítulo y que dije que lo subiría pronto (y eso pensaba hacer) pero me pillaron los exámenes de por medio y me fue imposible y más tarde porque me tuve que ir de viaje. Pero ya he fueltooo! Y con full energy ;)

**Advertencia:** algunos tacos (pero poquitos xD)

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

Y sin más demora os dejo el capítulo que tanto os ha hecho esperar xD

Que se abra el telón! :)

**Capítulo 17: Epifanía.**

Tras un largo rato caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad tan pálida como el marfil éstas cada vez iban pareciéndose idénticas entre sí. Poco a poco la propia urbe se iba deformando en extrañas figuras geométricas terminando en un amplio bosque cuyo manto vegetal parecía no tener fin. Entre el pálido follaje pudo ver una figura familiar perdiéndose entre la espesura y con paso ligero fue tras él como quien persigue un sueño, una quimera. Las plantas se enrollaban en sus tobillos tratando de impedirle el paso pero su determinación la condujo a seguir adelante. Cada vez la vegetación se volvía más espesa, siendo casi asfixiante, y la sombra parecía más y más lejana. Tras apartar dificultosamente la maleza del camino vio un paisaje sobrecogedor.

Ante ella se abría una amplia explanada que rodeaba un lago de aguas cristalinas de cuyo fondo no se tenía conocimiento. Más allá había un alto muro de piedra donde emanaba el agua que fluía tranquilamente entre las rocas cayendo finalmente al lago como una gran cortina de agua y niebla, formando un sonido recurrente y tranquilizador. Isabel con los ojos abiertos como platos se adentró en aquel paraíso natural cuando de repente le dieron dos ligeras palmadas en la espalda. Girándose sorprendida pudo ver cómo estaba Antonio con una amplia sonrisa y mirada risueña, tras él el bosque había desaparecido por completo quedando en su lugar una extensa llanura de la cual no se podía vislumbrar el final.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo sonriendo aún más- Venga, vamos a sentarnos.

-¿Pero qué…- empezó a preguntar pero él la interrumpió cogiéndola por la muñeca y tirando de ella a través de aquella magnífica estampa.

Entonces la guió hasta la orilla del lago donde dos gorriones bebían ávidamente del fresco manantial. Allí se sentaron e Isabel se sorprendió al ver que éstos no alzaron el vuelo asustados sino que permanecieron tranquilamente, como si ellos no estuvieran realmente allí. Estaba tan cerca que podía tocarlas con solo alargar el brazo pero no lo hizo. Tenía miedo de romper aquella fantasía.

Volvió la vista atrás aun perpleja por la repentina desaparición del denso bosque que había estado allí hace solo unos segundos.

-¿Cómo…cómo es que el bosque ya no está?- preguntó algo confusa.

En ese momento aquella expresión familiar se nubló por un rostro impasible, volviendo aquella sensación de artificiosidad.

-Está y a la vez no- le contestó un tanto distante- Depende de cómo lo mires.

Había hablado con él tantas veces como para saber que siempre se cerraba ante ella cuando el tema de la conversación era sobre él o aquel mundo extraño, mientras que si hablaba sobre su vida o sobre cosas superfluas su cara se iluminaba y sus ojos brillaban con aquella chispa de antaño.

Siempre cuando le preguntaba alguna de las dudas que la atormentaban sobre aquel sueño le respondía con alguna frase ambigua frustrándola al quedarse igual de confusa que al principio. Ella tenía tantas dudas… pero sabía que ninguna de ellas obtendría respuesta alguna.

Tenía que resignarse a dejar sus cuestiones de lado para poder tener una conversación sobre el presente, sobre sus preocupaciones del día a día… sobre su futuro.

Sin embargo se sentía bien al confesarle sus pensamientos y preocupaciones por sentirse arropada por sus consejos y su cálida sonrisa. Ella sentía que cada vez él era… como decirlo… más Antonio.

Cada vez sus palabras eran más dulces y aterciopeladas, su mirada se volvía risueña e incluso sus gestos eran cada vez más alegres y exaltados.

Cada vez era más… él.

-Olvídalo- dijo algo cansada.

Tras un silencio él prosiguió.

-¿Qué es lo que hace frustrarte tanto?- preguntó mirándole algo preocupado.

-Pues por todo esto- dijo señalando a su alrededor- Es todo tan confuso…Tan extraño.

-¿Seguro que no es por nada de allí afuera?- dijo mientras miraba intrigado las ondas de la superficie del lago-¿Tal vez por aquel chico?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Cómo te llevas con él?- dijo al fin.

-¿Con Romano? Pues bien supongo- contestó apartando la mirada un tanto indiferente.

-¿Entonces por qué lo evitabas ayer?- le preguntó con una mirada algo pícara.

-¿Cómo…- comenzó a preguntar mientras volvía a mirarle con sorpresa- Pues… nada importante- dijo intentando evitar la pregunta.

-Puedes contármelo- insistió- Soy todo oídos- dijo apoyando la mejilla en la palma de la mano un tanto intrigado pero al no obtener nada más que una mirada distante, él prosiguió- ¿Te preocupa que te vuelvan a hacer daño?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenida haciendo que se le subieran los colores y se le hiciese un nudo en la garganta. Su corazón latía fuertemente y su mente era un caos, intentando buscar desesperadamente una respuesta a tal pregunta. Es verdad que tenía miedo de confiar demasiado en otra persona ya que si luego esta la abandonaba a su suerte no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Que volvieran a traicionarla… no de nuevo. Por eso no volvería a confiar en nadie. Pero Romano era tan… amable y sincero. En el fondo no creía que pudiera hacer tal cosa aunque su mente dictara lo contrario.

-¿Y qué si me preocupa?- terminó diciendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Porque no deberías

Ella miraba a otro lado mientras rodeaba sus piernas entre sus finos brazos intentando no escuchar las palabras que él decía, aunque estas resonaban fuertes y claras en su cabeza. En ese momento los gorriones volvieron la vista atrás y alzaron el vuelo temerosos. Isabel volteó la cabeza pero no había nadie allí, estaba igual de desolado que antes. Solo pudo ver dos pares de pisadas frescas en la hierba pero juraría que no habían pasado por ahí antes.

-Solo fue un simple abrazo- continuó diciendo- No tienes que martirizarte por semejante tontería.

-No solo es por eso- dijo por lo bajo- sino es también por… yo…yo no…- continuó dudosa mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas-no debí desmoronarme. Siento que debería haberme guardado mis penas… para mí.

-¿Tal y como te enseñaron tus padres?- dijo con un tono despectivo- Una persona necesita de vez en cuando un hombro donde llorar- añadió dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva- No tienes por qué avergonzarte. No tienes que guardar todas tus preocupaciones. Puedes contar conmigo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y luego volvió la vista al lago intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Me da rabia- dijo al fin escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas- Esta vida ha dejado de tener sentido- añadió amargamente con la voz rota- Tantos muertos por una guerra absurda… matar por tus ideas o ser matado por ellas- continuó con los ojos empapados en lágrimas- No tiene sentido seguir viviendo para sufrir… sobrevivir para malvivir… estoy harta de esta jodida guerra.

-Dime- dijo rompiendo el silencio-¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?

-No lo sé- contestó con la mirada perdida en el fondo del estanque.

-No te preocupes- dijo con voz serena- Solo tienes que encontrar tu camino y el resto vendrá solo- añadió con una enigmática sonrisa- Mira en el lago y dime lo que ves –dijo mirando con interés la superficie del agua-Mira en el pasado y encontrarás el futuro.

Isabel se acercó intrigada lo más que pudo a la orilla del lago y se dedicó a observar la superficie. Se sorprendió al ver que esta no reflejaba su imagen sino que en su lugar se podía ver a una persona llorando al otro lado. No se podía ver bien la cara por las ondas que continuamente la deformaban haciéndola irreconocible. ¿Era ella? No, no podía ser. No se parecía en nada pero no podía verle con claridad el rostro por lo que no podía reconocerla. Lo único que podía vislumbrar era que se trataba de una persona menuda y al parecer bastante joven. También podía escuchar vagamente su llanto, por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de la voz de un chico pero no estaba segura por lo lejano que lo escuchaba y lo silencioso que era. Su llanto era bastante amargo e incluso roto… parecía inconsolable.

En ese momento una de sus lágrimas calló en la superficie del lago disipando aquella imagen quedando en su lugar las cristalinas aguas de aquel manantial. Entonces se percató de un brillo extraño más allá de la superficie del agua. Un brillo metálico con destellos de plata.

Ensimismada con aquel misterioso brillo, alargó la mano intentando llegar hasta él pero solo hizo que al contacto con el agua éste se desvaneciera, al igual que aquel maravilloso sueño.

**FIN del capítulo :D**

Vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza pero es que no he podido subirlo.

Ahora que tengo tiempo espero subir los siguientes capítulos aunque alguno que otro se me resiste xD

Asi que como digo siempre os digo, a tener paciencia ( sobre todo conmigo xD)

Si teneis alguna sugerencia sobre esta historia o cualquier otra mandadme un review que la aceptaré encantada :D

Si realmente os gustó dadle al "like" y si queréis ver más tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo :)

Dewwwww :D


	18. Cap 18: Feliciano, te echo de menos

**PORFIN!** Al fin lo terminé TTvTT

Sinceramente este verano he tenido un blancazo creativo y entre eso y mis preocupaciones sobre mi futuro pues no me he puesto mucho a escribir

Por eso siento tardar tanto en terminar de corregir los capítulos.

Ah y por cierto GuiLa Floja, ya te darás cuenta que en este capítulo puse tu sugerencia ;)

**Advertencias:** algún taco que otro

**Aclaraciones:**ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Espero que os guste :3

**Capítulo 18:****Feliciano... te echo de menos.**

Un sonoro resoplo cruzó el aire, mientras unos pies danzarines caminaban por la vera del río portando una pesada cesta.

Isabel con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pensaba en que cara se le quedaría a Romano cuando le enseñase una trampa para conejos que había conseguido a precio regalado. Diana siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos y le dejaba los productos a muy buen precio mientras que en otros comercios la miraban con desconfianza y los mismos productos le costaban hasta el doble. Ella lo hacía casi como agradecimiento por cuidar de su hermano pequeño Iván de vez en cuando.

El chico era muy enfermizo y casi siempre tenía que estar en cama. Era enjuto y de cuerpo débil pero eso no le impedía soñar. Soñar con un mundo mejor, con viajes y aventuras fantásticas. Era un chico avispado con una imaginación desbordante y ganas de conocer mundo, de saber más, de aprender más. Conocer lo que había más allá de aquel pueblo, más allá de aquellas altas montañas, más allá de lo que él podía vislumbrar.

No tenía muchos amigos. El resto de chavales se encontraban jugando en la calle todo el día mientras que él se dedicaba a observarlos desde la ventana imaginándose cómo sería tener una vida normal. Por eso Isabel siempre que podía le hacía compañía y le leía algún que otro libro que ella se traía de la gran biblioteca. Cuando lo hacía su rostro se iluminaba y sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados por las aventuras que se contaban entre sus páginas.

A ella eso le bastaba para sentirse bien consigo misma. Pensaba en que así servía de algo.

De que así el mundo sería un poco menos amargo.

Iván era un chico lleno de vitalidad y energía marcado por una vida y un destino injusto. Y ella quería crearle un mundo propio en el que sus dificultades físicas no fueran un problema ni su estatus social tampoco. Un mundo en el que se pudiera resguardar de la cruda realidad. El mundo de la lectura.

Isabel conoció a Diana hace unos meses en una de sus excusiones al pueblo  
Siendo tan cautelosa e invisible como siempre pero esa vez algo le llamó la atención. Una mujer le recibió en su comercio con una sonrisa torcida mientras que su mirada mostraba una profunda preocupación, tanto que no podía contener las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos. Algo extrañada le preguntó el motivo por su actitud rompiendo la primera regla de Romano. No abrirse a nadie para que nadie se abra a ti.  
Ella sin responder al principio se dirigió al mostrador con la misma angustiosa sonrisa, se paró de repente enfrente de ella y rompió a llorar sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.  
Isabel aún más sorprendida fue hasta ella preocupada por su actitud pero ella solo se agarró de sus ropas mientras sus piernas temblorosas colapsaban dando a parar al suelo con una expresión compungida en el rostro. Isabel sin saber que hacer se agachó e intentó calmarla aun sin saber el motivo de su histeria y le sugirió tomar un pequeño descanso.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado, un tanto avergonzada por aquella situación, decidió invitarla a un café como disculpa, dejando la tienda a manos de su madre por un rato.  
Más tranquilamente le contó lo que le sucedía con la cara pálida y las manos temblorosas.

Su hermano, hace tiempo que enfermó de una extraña enfermedad y desde entonces ella y su madre lo cuidaban como podían. Hace unos días empeoró y decidieron llamar a un médico el cual le trató y les dijo que había un remedio para ello. El problema era que no se podían costear aquellas hierbas medicinales por ser difíciles de encontrar y ser muy caras. Por lo que tenían que resignarse a esperar a que la enfermedad siguiera acabando con la vida del chico y rezar por que el pobre no sufriera.

Isabel conmovida por aquella historia intentó encontrar alguna solución como buscar la hierba ellos mismos o conseguirla de otro modo. Pero eso era prácticamente imposible ya que esas hierbas solo se encontraban en el norte, en sitios montañosos y de poca accesibilidad. Rendida se recostó en la gran silla de madera pensando en alguna manera de arreglar aquella situación. En ese momento sus ojos se iluminaron no pudiendo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro. Diciendo que la esperase salió a toda prisa de allí en dirección al sitio que ahora llamaba su hogar. Una vez allí buscó en el armario de las medicinas, que una vez encontró, y allí tal como había imaginado encontró un frasquito con aquella extraña hierba. Sin pensarlo un momento corrió al pueblo y al llegar le dio a Diana el frasco y le dijo que no quería nada a cambio, que era todo suyo.

Con eso no solo salvó la vida de aquel chico sino que forjó una gran amistad con aquella chica de sonrisa torcida.

Estos recuerdos le rondaban por la cabeza mientras se reía por dentro al pensar en ello y sobre todo la cara que se le pondría a Romano al enseñarle lo que traía.  
Al entrar en la casa principal fue directa a la habitación de Romano donde el solía pasar las tardes leyendo o simplemente mirando la intrincada filigrana de la pared.

-¡Romano! Mira lo que he traí...-dijo entrando por la puerta de su cuarto aunque calló de repente al ver que no se encontraba allí.

Solo estaba una pequeña habitación de aspecto cochambroso y con falta de muebles. Siempre se había preguntado por qué habría escogido esa habitación habiendo tantas y mucho mejores que esa. Supuso que así era Romano de modesto.

Con un largo resoplo fue a abandonar la habitación pero algo le llamó la atención. Encima de la cama había lo que parecía un diario antiguo abierto por su última entrada. Supuso que era de Romano y que sería privado pero no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo.

Al principio la letra era pulcra y recta mientras cada vez que avanzaba su escritura se volvía errática e incluso en ciertas partes incomprensibles.

**_Hoy se ha marchado Feliciano al fin._**_**  
**_**_Sé que no va a volver._**_**  
**_**_Lo echo de menos_**_**  
**_**_Joder, lo echo tanto de menos._**_**  
**_**_Ahora no tengo a nadie._**_**  
**_**_Ahora la soledad es la única que me hace compañía... acabando con lo poco que quedaba de mi anterior ser... dejando en su lugar un gran vacío dentro de mí._**___**  
**_**_A lo mejor estaba predestinado a vivir aislado._**_**  
**_**_A lo mejor fui yo solo el que me busque este fin._**_**  
**_**_Mierda... ¿por qué?_**_**  
**_**_¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?_**_**  
**_**_..._**_**  
**_**_Fue mi culpa_**_**  
**_**_Todo fue mi culpa_**_**  
**_**_Feliciano, espero que un día me puedas perdonar._**_  
_  
Terminaba con algunos garabatos... algunos ilegibles y otros tachados con tanta fuerza que había llegado a rasgar el papel.

Se acercó con curiosidad intentando descifrar lo que había escrito debajo de uno de esos tachones.

Al parecer se repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra escrita con una letra cuidada y con florituras aunque posteriormente se habían tachado con una rabia tal que era imposible averiguar lo que se había escrito debajo.

-Es de mala educación leer diarios ajenos- dijo Romano desde la puerta con cierto tono amenazante en su voz.

-No... no pretendía...- contestó angustiada soltando el diario de golpe sobre la cama con un sonido sordo-te estaba buscando y lo encontré ahí abierto...

-Eso no te da derecho a leerlo joder- añadió cerrando el diario fuertemente y llevándoselo consigo.

-Lo... lo siento

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- terminó dirigiéndole una última mirada de profundo enfado antes de darle la espalda.

Mientras este se alejaba Isabel se iba sintiendo cada vez más preocupada... a la vez que intrigada.

-¿Quién es Feliciano?-decidió preguntar al fin.

Un tenso silencio se adueñó del ambiente parando Romano en seco.

-Mi hermano. -dijo secamente mientras terminaba de marcharse de la sala.

Intentó detenerle pero no pudo. Tenía tantas dudas, tantas cosas que preguntarle.

¿Qué habría pasado?

¿Por qué se iría?

¿Qué hizo que le remuerde tanto?

Pero sabía que no era el momento. Ella había abusado de su confianza y violado su intimidad. Era normal que ahora estuviera enfadado con ella.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida" se decía una y otra vez. Sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. Pero no podía evitarlo, su curiosidad era más grande que su prudencia.  
Abatida bajó la cabeza apretando los dientes y entonces pudo ver la jaula que había traído para enseñarle.

Al final no se la había enseñado.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

**FIN del cap!**  
Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo x)

Y GuiLa Floja sé que la mención de Feliciano es pequeña pero algo es algo xD

Además tendrás que esperarte a más adelante para saber más sobre él  
Por algo se tiene que empezar x)

El siguiente capítulo lo tengo empezado a escribir pero no sé cuánto tardaré en terminarlo y subirlo :(

Os pido perdón de antemano por lo que tardaré en subir los siguientes capítulos pero es que acabo de empezar el curso y todavía tengo que adaptarme además de que estoy muy liada comprando los materiales que utilizaremos a lo largo del curso (que son una pila =_=")

Si teneis alguna otra idea sobre esta historia o cualquier otra mandadme un review.

Estoy totalmente habierta a sugerencias :D

Si realmente os gustó dadle al "like" y si queréis ver más tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo :)

A tener paciencia n_n

Byessss


	19. Cap 19: Mi secreto mejor guardado

HEY! Para los que pensaban que ya había estirado la pata… gess what… IM NOT! :D

Bueno bueno buenoooooooo que YA ESTOY DE VUELTAAA! "ヽ(´ ▽｀)ノ"

Que implica, por supuesto, más capítulos de esta "trepidante" historia y también una disculpa XD

Como ya dije en el anterior capítulo por culpa de comenzar este año la facu iba a tener menos tiempo y ya avisé con antelación que tardaría en subir el siguiente. PERO NO PENSÉ QUE IBA A TARDAR TANTO! ( TTvTT)

Entre los estudios, mi mala adaptación y algún problema familiar que otro he estado bastante ocupada ADEMAS de que se me había llegado a olvidar que tenía esta historia a medio continuar! DDD:

Si es que me tienen muy trastocada con tanta cosa nueva….

…Que estresssss! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Pero hablando enserio, aun así no he tenido tiempo para mis otras aficiones por culpa de los estudios principalmente.

Bueno dejo ya tanta palabrería para meternos de lleno en lo que interesa X)

Porcierto grasias Ali por recordarme que tenía que seguir esta historia y animarme a escribirla :3

Muxos besusss 3

**Advertencias:**(no sé lo que poner la verdad xDDD) que es muy largo (?)

**Aclaraciones:** ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Preparados porque este capítulo viene bien cargadito ;)

(Sobretodo de texto xD)

Que lo disfrutéis :)))

**Capítulo 19:**** Mi secreto mejor guardado**.

Después de aquello los días trascurrieron como habitualmente. No volvieron a mencionar el incidente. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero las dudas seguían rondándole la mente, hambrientas e insaciables. Queriendo saber más sobre Romano, más sobre su misteriosa vida. ¿Qué había pasado entre él y su hermano? ¿Por qué le habría mentido diciendo que nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana cuando se notaba que se preocupaba por él?

¿Por qué le temblaba la voz cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre?

-¡Isabel céntrate!- gritó Romano sacándola de sus pensamientos- Se te acaba de escapar- añadió señalando con coraje a los matorrales por donde había huido su esquivo sustento.

-Lo siento-se disculpó mientras bajaba la ballesta- Será mejor que la lleves tú.

-No hace falta, está bien por hoy- dijo volviendo a cargar con las presas.

Desde que habían encontrado la ballesta en una casa adjunta al caserío, salían muy a menudo a cazar por los alrededores aunque cuidaban mucho de no desperdiciar flechas por ser difíciles de conseguir. Romano tenía buena puntería pero a la hora de encontrar las presas era un completo desastre por lo que siempre iba con Isabel que se encargaba de seguir rastros de animales, aunque de vez en cuando probaba puntería con la ballesta por cortesía de Romano. Realmente podían conseguir carne en el pueblo pero esta era muy costosa por lo que no se la podían permitir así que intentaban conseguirla por su cuenta.

Ese día había sido una mala cacería aunque no podían quejarse ya que por lo menos habían conseguido algo. Mientras volvía algo cabizbaja por donde habían venido se percató de una pequeña construcción decrépita más allá de los árboles.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mientras se adentraba entre la espesura.

-¡Isabel espera!- dijo intentando alcanzarla.

Al acercarse pudo ver que era una casa bastante pequeña engullida por la naturaleza pudiendo ver parcialmente el muro de ladrillos rojos y una ventana.

-Quieta- dijo Romano cogiéndola fuertemente por el hombro.

Ella se paró en seco y se agazapó detrás de un arbusto al igual que Romano.

-No sabes si hay alguien viviendo dentro- decía susurrante mientras asomaba por encima de la maleza intentando vislumbrar algo.

En ese momento Isabel levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la expresión pensativa de Romano y tuvo una sensación extraña y a la vez familiar. Una sensación cálida le recorría el pecho a la vez que su mente, algo confusa, intentaba adivinar lo que le estaba pasando.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué justo ahora se daba cuenta de detalles en los que no se había fijado antes?

Como los intensos que eran sus ojos ambarinos…

Lo dulce que era su voz…

La profundidad de su mirada… y los secretos que ocultaba.

Entonces él cogió una piedra y golpeó con fuerza la casa esperando a que saliera alguien alertado por el ruido.

Espera que a Isabel se le hizo eterna.

-Al parecer no hay nadie- dijo levantándose - Vamos, acerquémonos- añadió saliendo de entre la maleza- ¡Isabel!- dijo alzando la voz al ver su mirada perdida- Vamos- terminó llamándole la atención.

Acto seguido ambos se acercaron a la misteriosa caseta. Tantearon la pared hasta encontrar la entrada la cual estaba cubierta completamente por una tupida enredadera. Tras arrancarla en gran parte se pudo vislumbrar una antigua puerta de madera corroída por el tiempo y sin cerradura alguna.

-No tiene pomo siquiera- dijo Romano al ver que éste se había caído tiempo atrás.

-Pero se puede abrir ¿no?- comentó Isabel.

-Parece que cede- dijo empujando con fuerza la puerta.

Con gran esfuerzo los dos consiguieron abrir la puerta lo suficiente para poder entrar.

La casa había sufrido el paso del tiempo estando las paredes desconchadas y los muebles roídos. Ésta estaba compuesta por una sola habitación donde se encontraba lo poco que quedaba de la cama y las señales que había dejado la chimenea ahora casi derruida.

En la pared se encontraban marcas denotando que algo había estado colgado ahí por mucho tiempo hasta que desalojaron la casa, pudiéndose deducir gracias a la ausencia de algunos muebles y cosas personales. Parecían haberse dado prisa ya que seguía habiendo cierta decoración y parte del mobiliario había permanecido intacto.

Algo en especial le llamó la atención a Isabel, algo medio oculto entre todos los escombros y el polvo.

Lo cogió de la esquina de donde estaba y le quitó el polvo.

Notó que era bastante más pesado de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- Preguntó Romano intrigado por saber lo que sujetaba entre los brazos.

Entonces se volteó mostrándole lo que había hallado.

Era un rifle de caza y parecía estar en perfecto funcionamiento. Al parecer habían dado a parar a un casucha de un cazador y hacía tiempo que había abandonado esos lugares. Ya que había habido armas en esa casa, por algún lado habría algo de munición y en efecto, en uno de los cajones de la cómoda se encontraba en cajetín lleno de balas.

\- Así podríamos cazar presas más grandes- le dijo a Romano ilusionada por su hallazgo.

-Para nada- dijo cortando de raíz sus ilusionas vanas- no podemos permitirnos que averigüen nuestra posición por una imprudencia.

-Ah... es verdad- dijo soltándola – No podemos hacer tanto ruido.

-Pero aun así podemos utilizarla para una situación de emergencia- añadió cogiéndola por la correa y llevándosela a la espalda- siempre puede ser útil.

Tras salir de la caseta escondieron la entrada con lo que quedaba de enredadera y decidieron que sería un sitio perfecto en el que esconderse en el caso en el que ocurriese algo y el caserío dejase de ser un lugar seguro.

Entonces Romano, con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mirada pensativa, decidió mostrarle un sitio especial para él. De todas formas no tenían nada más que hacer y no se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

En vez de volver por donde habían venido se adentraron aún más en el bosque, sorteando todos los obstáculos del camino. Fueron por un paso estrecho y poco accesible y aunque fuera difícil de atravesar, Romano caminaba con aparente facilidad, teniendo incluso que detenerse para esperar a Isabel que iba con un ritmo más sosegado.

A medida que iban avanzando el camino se iba estrechando y a veces los árboles se encontraban tan juntos entre sí que impedían completamente el paso, teniendo que hacer un rodeo. En cierto momento pensó en dar la vuelta por verse incapaz de seguir adelante aunque Romano seguía caminando encontrando siempre una vía por donde pasar. Cada vez la vegetación se volvía más y más espesa, volviéndose casi asfixiante, costándole incluso a los rayos de sol atravesar la tupida cúpula arbórea.

Entonces tuvo un sentimiento extraño y sus pies se pararon.

Tras apartar Romano la maleza del camino ella sintió un fuerte deja-vú...como si aquello lo hubiera vivido antes.

Ante ella se abría una amplia explanada que rodeaba un lago de aguas cristalinas de cuyo fondo no se tenía conocimiento. Más allá había un alto muro de piedra donde emanaba el agua que fluía tranquilamente entre las rocas cayendo finalmente al lago como una gran cortina de agua y niebla, formando un sonido recurrente y tranquilizador. Aunque entre esas rocas se encontraba una obertura algo profunda donde podía caber una persona. Isabel con los ojos abiertos como platos se adentró en aquel paraíso natural cuando de repente sintió la urgente necesidad de voltearse, pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba allí no estaba Antonio y el bosque seguía igual de denso y exuberante.

Tenía la extraña sensación de estar en un sueño… de haber vuelto a "ese" sueño pero su mente le decía lo contrario.

Era el mismo paisaje… el mismo lago, el mismo bosque, la misma sensación…

No podía ser. Pero estaba ahí delante de sus ojos… tan real y a la vez parecía tan ficticio.

¿Seguiría soñando? Era imposible

¿Entonces si nunca había estado allí antes como era que había soñado con aquello?

Pero esa obertura… ¿por qué la realidad era idéntica y a la vez diferente al sueño?

-Isabel- dijo llamándole la atención- ¿te ocurre algo? - preguntó algo preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada- contestó de manera apresurada

-Entonces vamos- añadió sonriente y se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago.

Tras dar un par de pasos volvió una última vez la vista atrás para asegurarse de que todo lo que estaba pasando no fuera producto de uno de sus sueños bizarros.

-Este es mi lugar especial- dijo señalando aquel hermoso paisaje- En realidad encontré este lugar por error en un unas de mis excursiones por el bosque y desde entonces suelo venir para evadirme del mundo y olvidar lo que pasa ahí fuera- añadió con un brillo en su mirada- Cada vez que la situación me supera y no sé qué hacer vengo aquí e intento tranquilizarme para poder pensar con claridad.

Al acercarse Romano a la orilla los gorriones alzaron el vuelo apresurados, acto seguido tomó asiento y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-La verdad es que este lugar parece un mundo aparte-comentó admirando el paisaje-Un mundo en donde la guerra no puede hacer mella. Un lugar para resguardarse de la realidad- añadió envolviendo las piernas entre sus brazos con la mirada perdida - e intentar no acabar roto- tras un largo silencio continuó- ¿Nunca has pensado que algo falta en tu vida?- la pregunta le pilló a Isabel por sorpresa volviendo a notar aquel sentimiento tan familiar. Es verdad que muchas veces había pensado ello… Creyó en que lo había perdido todo desde que Antonio murió. Pero a lo mejor se equivocaba. A lo mejor ella seguía buscando algo con lo que mitigar su carencia. A lo mejor nunca había dejado de buscar una vida mejor- Siempre me he preguntado qué faltaba en mi vida y creo que era esto. Esta tranquilidad. Este lugar. Un sitio en donde los problemas de mi vida no me pudieran alcanzar- un tono en su voz denotaba creciente angustia.

Sorprendida alzó la cabeza y detuvo sus ojos en los suyos perdidos entre el paisaje. Su expresión se mostraba seria y algo apagada y su mirada parecía rememorar recuerdos de un pasado el cual le marcó de por vida. En realidad no sabía nada acerca de él, acerca de su pasado. No sabía nada de aquel chico que encerraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Era todo un misterio andante.

Y ella quería saber más de él.

Conocerle mejor.

Poder romper aquella distancia que él ponía con el resto del mundo.

Para conocer lo que se ocultaba en el fondo de su mirada.

Para poder llegar hasta él.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar?- añadió algo risueño después de un largo silencio.

Algo sorprendida tardó en contestar.

-La verdad es que- dijo algo titubeante- todo parece… como sacado de un sueño.

-La verdad es que sí- dijo aún más sonriente- parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. Parece algo irreal teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurre allí fuera.

-Sí- dijo perdiendo la mirada en el fondo del estanque- sí que lo parece.

Entonces entre las tranquilas ondas del estanque pudo vislumbrar algo. Un brillo familiar se podía ver más allá de la cristalina superficie. Un brillo metálico con destellos de plata.

Sorprendida se quedó un rato mirando aquel misterioso brillo antes de decidir averiguar de qué se trataba. Alargó la mano algo titubeante, temiendo que se desvaneciera al igual que aquel sueño.

Pero no lo hizo.

Su mano atravesó la superficie limpiamente produciendo violentas ondas a su alrededor. Alargó el brazo un poco más y tanteó hasta encontrar algo entre la tierra de la orilla.

Lo sacó del agua, lo limpió y observó con gran interés.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- preguntó Romano algo intrigado.

Ella se lo dio sin reservas, entonces lo cogió Romano y lo miró detenidamente.

Se trataba de una pequeña llavecita de plata, algo sucia y bastante usada

-Solo es un trozo de chatarra- dijo haciendo ademán de volver a lanzarla al lago.

-Pero es de plata- añadió intentando detenerle- Tal vez nos den algo por esa llave en el pueblo.

\- Si lo hacemos atraeremos las sospechas hacia nosotros -negó tajantemente.

-¿Entonces podría quedármelo yo?

Tras un pequeño silencio le contestó  
-Si… si insistes- dijo devolviéndole la pequeña llavecita de plata, algo extrañado por su actitud.

Entonces cogió una de las cintas de su vestido y lo enlazó en la llave atándoselo alrededor del cuello.

-¿Qué tal me queda?- preguntó risueña.

-Estás preciosa.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó de entre sus labios y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. Pero Romano no se percató, había vuelto su mirada a lo más profundo del estanque con expresión pensativa.

Isabel volvió a mirar la llave, esta vez con más detenimiento. Tenía una elaborada filigrana que la hacía parecer bastante suntuosa. Podría ser que perteneciera al caserío pero… ¿por qué alguien la habría tirado al lago? O… a lo mejor se le había caído a alguien que hubiera estado cerca. No... Sus elaborados detalles le hacían pensar que era de algo importante por lo que dudaba que su dueño la perdiese de vista. Entonces… ¿qué podría ser tan importante para que quisieran deshacerse de ella? ¿Qué secretos guardaría aquella pequeña llave de plata? ¿ y cómo es que había soñado con ella sin siquiera conocer su paradero? Tantas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta. Por ahora se tendría que conformar con vivir con la duda.

Con un suspiro de resignación la dejó caer en su pecho pudiendo notar su tacto helado. Al apartar la mirada de aquella misteriosa llave se dio cuenta cómo Romano se encontraba observando pensativo la gran pared de piedra.  
Entonces él rompió el silencio.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte otra cosa- dijo mientras se incorporaba y le tendía una mano a Isabel.

Acto seguido la guió hasta el lugar de donde emanaba el agua y escaló hasta el agujero que se abría en la pared.

-¿Qué me quieres mostrar?

-Es una sorpresa- dijo risueño mientras la ayudaba a subir por la pared.

Dentro discurría un pequeño riachuelo, creado por el agua que emanaba del techo, que parecía introducirse en aquel túnel negro como la noche.

-Sígueme- dijo adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Algo dudosa tardó en avanzar pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que realmente no era tan oscuro y pequeño como pensaba. Un poco más adelante apareció una luz cegadora al fondo del túnel, haciéndose cada vez más y más brillante. Allí en la salida la esperaba Romano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Cuidado- dijo Romano cogiéndola del brazo.

Entonces cuando sus ojos se hubieron adaptado a la luz vio ante ella cómo se abría un gran vacío sin fondo rodeado por paredes de piedra por donde desembocaban dos grandes ríos que caían formando una misma cascada. Esta no parecía tener fin a causa de la espesa niebla que se había formado al fondo impidiendo ver más allá de ella. En las escarpadas paredes crecían todo tipo de plantas y enredaderas e incluso algunos árboles que desafiaban imponentes la gravedad. Más arriba se encontraba una gran superficie arbórea la cual dejaba pasar solo algunos rayos de luz dándole a aquel paisaje un aspecto un tanto irreal e incluso fantástico.

-Este es mi secreto mejor guardado- dijo con mirada risueña- ahora es nuestro secreto, recuérdalo.

Entonces ella le miró y sonrió aún más llegando a ruborizarse ligeramente, aunque él no se dio cuenta. Ella era feliz por compartir algo juntos.

Por conocerle un poco mejor.

**FIN del capítulo!**

Esto es todo por ahora. No os podréis quejar porque eran 8 pags! Ni mas ni menos xD

Intentare empezar el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible pero sabed que no he terminado todavía mi primer año por lo que como ya dije antes no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir

Aunque haré lo que se pueda :3

Por lo menos ya estoy al corrientede que esta hitoria existe XDDD jajajjajajajaja

…donde tendría yo la cabeza….

Asique a tener paciencia que ya nos veremos en el próximo capitulo

Bye Byeeeee :D


End file.
